Teen Titans: Fire And Ice
by Sohma-Hatsuharu
Summary: (COMPLETE)They thought she was a friend, they trusted her.. But know she's back, and wanting to take over the world, to destroy the Titans, and she brought a little friend along.YURI RavenXOC OOC! 21 CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue

**Teen Titans: Fire And Ice**  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **They thought she was a friend, they trusted her.. But know she's back, and wanting to take over the world, to destroy the Titans, and she brought a little friend along...  
**Disclaimer:** I wish and I wish, but I still don't own them. I'm sure if I did, the anime would be screwed up big time, and there would probably be some Fruits Basket Characters sketched in there... Heh, cool...  
**A/N: **Okay, so here is my first crappy fanfiction on this account. Well firstly, I'm just going to say, you might of read my other stories. It was on my other account, Haru's Girl, I think it was. I really sucked at that Yaoi one, but now I'm getting better, I promise you that. Thanks to all the people who have helped me become better.. Raven, Julia, Mica, and everyone else at FBR..

**Prologue: Flashback**  
_  
Robins POV_

When people think evil, what do they think? They think evil people, they think derranged people, they think insane, don't they? In some points, they're right, but in others they're wrong. Let me tell you a bit about her. A bit about Alexis, the goddess who could control fire, with her firey red hair, and ice blue eyes.. She almost had us tricked, until the time she robbed another bank, killing a few people... She chose the wrong choice..

I can remember the day perfectly. BB and Cyborg were playing another video game for the maybe hundreth time. Starfire was baking something in the kitchen, and Raven was up in her room meditating, gaining back strength from one of our previous attacks. I was training up on the roof when I heard our alarm going off. I remember Starfire running in, telling us there was a break in at the bank. I remember smiling at BB and Cyborg's enthusiasm.

Then we left. We never knew what we'd have in for us. I know that one of the Titans said something about who would be stupid enough to rob a bank when we were here, but maybe that was a trick. Maybe she knew we would come. This is when we met her, the girl who almost brought us into unexistance.. forever..

We entered the bank just to be almost engulfed in the untamed flames that flooded the bank. It was hard to breathe, I remember that clearly. I remember that someone was coughing, some people were screaming, no one was calm. This was until I saw the figure, a figure we thought would be so innocent. She walked right through the flames, and I remember hearing Starfire scream, thinking that this girl would be hurt.

But she wasn't. She seemed a bit scared, we didn't know she was the culprit. We thought she was innocent, someone without a home, someone with feelings. Her clothes was torn, her skin seemed burnt as she dropped to her knees infonr of her.

I remember how Raven had said that the person who robbed the bank had left, or so we had thought. I remember taking Alexis back to the Titans Tower...

_"Good Morning, Robin," Alexis said with a smile as she walked past me, her blue eyes hid something, I could tell. I knew that Raven didn't trust her, but what else was new. She had befriended us all, knowing that we would end up hurt in the end..._

Beast Boy looked up as I sat down beside him on the couch. He was playing a new video game, and winning of course. "Beast Boy, can I ask you something?" I asked, getting a glance from BB. "Sure, Robin," BB said pausing his game and placing his controller beside him. "Do you trust her?" I asked, looking over at Alexis.

Why would she betray us? We were her friends? I know that I shouldn't have became so friendly. I should've noticed something about her. Her esscence wasn't pure, she was evil. How could I not see? Maybe I was blinded by stupidity, maybe love?

I realized later that both answers we answered with no. It was herself, the way she seduced us all into thinking that she was a good person, thinking she was an innocent little girl with powers. She hadn't known of her powers, acting innocent as Starfire had shown her how to activate them.

I feel stupid now for letting her become a Titan once she learned how to control her powers. She controlled and learned how to control them easily. We made her a Titan, thinking she could help us out. We'd never thought we'd have to end up fighting against her.. Or against someone else we didn't know, but knew was innocent.  
_  
We were wrong, oh so wrong and now we would pay..._

A/N: Okay then, that was the prologue. I'm sure the rating may change in the future for some scenes. I'm not quite sure, so wait until then. I promise to keep this updated daily, or so I hope. I'm a slow writer, and like Shi-chan from Furuba, I get writer's block many many times.

Remember, R&R, but please no flames. This is my attempt at my new favorite anime series, and my attempt at a fanfiction after a very, and I mean very, long time. 

Okay, you're probably wondering, who the hell is Artemis and Alexis DeCourte, right? Well, they are my beautiful little creations who can control elements. Kind of like those two brothers who could control Thunder and Lightening? Ooh, I hated that episode..

Well, I decided the two characters are going to have a family who hates the Teen Titans. Just a brief thing, they all have icey blue eyes, and pale skin.. I hope that helps you. I have a picture of Alexis somewhere. In the review I will post the website where you can find it, and where it is!

Well, that's all! Chapter one coming up soon!


	2. Chapter One: Reunited

**A/N: **Chapter one is finally up. Sigh, I hope you enjoy it. I know, I know, Raven's way out of character. Well I'm sorry! I've only seen maybe 5 episodes so far, so in my own opinion, I think it's quite good.. Or so some other people think.

Don't forget, R&R! I really hope to get better with every chapter. I really want to please almost everyone on and then comes the point of my agesecret! Please enjoy!****

Chapter One: Reunited

Robin sat in the Teen Titans tower, his feet kicked up on the table, his hands playing with a petty item. It had been almost a month since one of their best Titans left themAlexis. Ever since then, everyone has been feeling a bit depressed, that is, almost everyone but Raven.

Raven had never been close to Alexis, just like she had been towards Terra. It never changed. Raven never trusted anybody they had just met, and maybe the Titans should have listened to her. But they didn't and know look where they are.

Robin had raised his head when he heard Raven sigh. Everyone had known that Raven had the most hatred to new people, but this had gone a bit too far. To them, they were happy that Alexis was on there side. She was strong for her size, and they had been thankful she joined them.

Robin could still remember the day they had met her. The way they left without knowing who the robber was. Was he still out there? What if he had another person with him at the time..

Robin felt his eyes widen as thoughts ran through his mind. What if she left to join the darkside? That had happened once before. She would make a good bad guy, or maybe... He snapped his fingers together, standing up. It was her that robbed the bank..

Alexis ran down the empty streets, her long firey red hair spilling out from underneath her black hat that she wore over her head, using the front to cover a bit of her face. She did not want anyone noticing her. Her footsteps echoed through the alley as she reached a fence that she easily scalled up and over. Her sister was meeting her at the bank.. Today was the night that she destroyed the Teen Titans...

She knew their schedule, she knew when each one went off to bed. She knew everything, there was her advantage. She knew all of their weaknesses, they allowed her into their home and this would be the end of the Teen Titans, or so she hoped.

That had been her dream. Raised in a large family of humans with powers, she always wanted to be the best. She wanted everyone to envy her, to want to be just like her, but they liked her brothers more. They worked as a team, Alexis worked alone. It was easier that way, she had always thought until she met the Titans. That was when she had the idea...

She remembered calling up her sister, Artemis. Her sister had been looking for someone to train her, and this was the oppertunity. Her sister was strong, and she knew that. Strong, beautiful and very powerful. The elements to becoming an excellent bad guy. Her sister Artemis was a strong person, yet she didn't know this. Alexis smirked as she exited the alley.

Alexis suddenly stopped once she reached the bank, carefully looking around. Since it was near midnight, the streets were empty, people were in their homes in bed. A swirl of snow caught her attention, as the smirk widened a bit more.

Her sister stood there. Her long black hair blew a bit in the icy wind she had created, her ice blue eyes had been watching Alexis. Across her snow white skin, a small smile had formed, showing her white fangs. It had started to rain, and now her hair clung to her face, her black ripped pants clung damply to her, her black shirt clung in areas she hated.

Today her older sister was going to teach her how to use her powers, and oh was she happy. How their father would be proud of them. Although they were both talented, they both wanted to beat their brothers in talent. They would show them, and how?

_By destroying the Teen Titans.._

"Come on," Alexis said, walking past her sister and to the door of the locked bank. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on the door. The metal began to sizzle, and an awful smell began to rise. Removing her hands, Alexis kicked open the door and quickly ran, her sister following.

Artemis rose her hands to cover her ears, the loud siren was numbing her senses. She heard people awakening in the distance, and the police sirens coming closer with every breathe she took. They had to hurry, try not to be caught.

The bank was empty and quiet except for the distinct alarm that was buzzing loudly, alerting everyone near by. Artemis had froze the door shut, but you could still hear the voices, hear the people talking angrily behind the closed door about the noise.

"Come on, Sis," Alexis said in her almost always angery voice as they ran farther down the bank. Earlier that day, Alexis had visited it, supposedly disposing money in, and wanting to see the vault. Being sneaky as she was, she had stood and looked over the mans shoulders to see the code..

_4X2976_

Reaching the vault, Alexis took no time at all, punching in the code. Her sister was waiting anxiously behind her, a black duffelbag gripped in her pale hands. A look of nervousness upon her face as she shifted positions. 

Artemis flinched when she heard her sister laugh once the vault opened. Her laugh, cold as ice, sent chills down her spine and sent goosebumps up her naked arm. The way she would look at her, with those dark icy blue eyes they both shared. Something all of the siblings inherited from their mother who was now long and gone due from a sudden illness their father now has.

"Come on," Alexis whispered, stepping up into the vault, her sister falling close behind. "This is perfect," Artemis heard her sister say as she gazed around inside. It was something she thought she would never see in her lifetime. Shelves sky-high filled with clear plastic bags full of the crisp green bills.

Why where they robbing a bank in the first place. What was so special? All a bank carried was money, and what fun was that. Why did they not rob a place like a mall, or something more interesting. A bank was the obvious place to be robbed. And in the mall, you could at least have fun torturing the people who were there.

Artemis still remembered the day her sister was 'kidnapped' by the Teen Titans. The way she had mourned days, until she found out her sister was just using them. It made her hate the Teen Titans even more than she had in the first place. How could they have fell for it..

_"Sister," Artemis whispered as she walked around her room in her Father's house, anxiously awaiting Alexis' return. It would never come, well not so soon. Her father had sternly told her what Alexis had planned.. To get the Titans to trust her, and then she'd finally defeat them.._

But why?

"Why," Artemis said looking up at the ceiling of her room, painted a pale blue color to mix with her powers. This was how all the rooms were. Alexis' was red since she could control fire, it was always like this. Tears slowly ran down her face as she played with her powers... Why?

Artemis slowly unzipped the bag, holding it open so her sister could throw the plastic bags easily into the bag. This was too easy. Why were the Titans not here yet..When the bag was filled up, they went to make a run for it, just to be interupted by their awaiting guests.

A soft cough in the distance had alerted them. Earlier, Alexis had created a fire, a fire that would hopefully create much smoke to hide their identities. It had worked... Thank god it had. They wanted the Titans to guess..

A sudden gust of wind sent from the door quickly smothered the flames, making the fire worse. A familiar voice was heard above the alarm, "Come on Titans." It was the voice, the voice of the Teen Titans leader, the one who didn't claim any special powers like the other.

A rainbow of water emerged the bank in sea, the water quickly engulfing the flames and slowly evaporating. The smoke had been erased, their identities shown. Was this going to be the end...

"Hello Teen Titans." She caught them by surprise, sending a large ball of flames at the unexpecting group. A loud scream, they all were hit. A smirk formed upon Alexis' face as she turned her gaze to Artemis who stood in the same pose as she.

"I knew it was you, Alexis," Robin said, a bit out of breath as he shakily pushed himself off the cold bank floor. "I just figured it out now, but why.."

Neither girl answered him, they just stood with the same crude smirk upon their faces as they moved their arms to each other, holding their hands and shoving the other arm infront. Their icy blue eyes both narrowed as they shouted something that couldn't be understood.

An icy path emitted from Artemis' hand, twirling around her sister's path of fire aiming straight for the Teen Titans who easily dodged this combined attack. Their powers were strong, they would destroy the Teen Titans once and for all. Then they'd take over the city..

"Who is she," Robin said as the Titans took their ground. "Another one of your followers?" He said in a smug voice, to see the girl place the bag down on the ground, suddenly creating a staff out of pure ice. It probably would easily break, so let's see.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted running forward, bringing out his steel pipe to easily defend against Artemis' attack. He knew his team could take on Alexis and probably win. He wanted to see how strong this new girl was.

He grunted with every attack as she easily countered every attack. The two were going no where. The sound of steel echoed in the now quiet bank as Artemis suddenly brought her ice staff upwards, into his gut and easily sending him flying.

He groaned as he felt his back hit the wall and slowly slid down. His head hung low, and his hands shook. Why had he underestimated her. Why didn't he realize that if he was with Alexis.. She would be strong. He moved his hand to the wall to steady himself as he stood up, his pipe in his tightly gripped hand.

"Who woulda thought," Cyborg said in his smug voice, his arm shifting for an attack. He and Alexis had been the best of friends. "Good bye," He said to her as a large blast of energy went straight for her. He expected to hear a scream as she hit the wall, but he heard nothing.

A huge smoke cloud had emitted when he blasted at her. "Is she dead?" He said moving towards the smoke, just to be blasted backwards through the steel doors by a large amount of fire. Through the smoke, you could see the outline of their fierce enemy.

"How could you do this to us? Why are you not our friend?" Starfire said as she blasted the ball of energy she had been creating for awhile to use. "Why would you do this?" She said as the energy blasted into Alexis, sending her crashing into the wall.

A small laugh was heard from her, as she stood back up and brushing her long crimson red strands of hair from out of her view. "I never was your friend," She whispered as she jumped in the air, just dodging Beastboy's attempt at ramming into her.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos," Raven said in her dreary voice, floating above the group. Her long purple robe floating with her every movement she made. She had known this would happen.. It happened to Terra and she knew it would happen again. Trust no one.

They never even saw the attack till it was too late, the two combined their attacks once again, and blasted with every inch of strength against them. They all were blasted into oblivion, or so the two thought as they grabbed the bag and left the bank..

_They thought the Titans were gone.. Was their mission complete?_

The Titans woke up hours later after their pitiful defeat. It was Robin who was the first to wake, the one to realize where they had ended up at. They now had another enemy to look out for, actually two. And one knew all their weaknesses, ALL of them.. This could be the end of the Teen Titans, for good..  
_  
They trusted her too much..  
They let out too much information,  
They told her personal secrets,  
Weaknesses, dreams..  
And now she knows,  
She knows the key,  
The key to finishing off the Teen Titans..  
And now, we're doomed.._

**A/N: **I can't believe it! My first chapter is finished, and now comes the second one. I might be making Teen Titan oneshots, probably RavenXBB Pairings. They're so cute together. Oy, I'm getting off subject. Anyways, this was my first chapter for a FF in a very long time. Actually a year to be exact...

Please read and review, give helpful critisim so I can become better... I hope I didn't have too many spelling mistakes either. Please tell me parts you like, or what pairings you want.. I hope you enjoyed the fact I left the Character's Profiles at the bottom.

Well, see you next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Two: The Getaway

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter two. I cannot believe how much free time I have. And to think, I finished the prologue and chapter one in a day. Well, I have to admit I had already started a month earlier, I was just too lazy to finish it. This chapter is going to be a bit short, just a warning...

**Chapter Two: The Getaway**

The group slowly began to awake, sitting up in the bank, looking blankly at each other. Starfire moved her hand to her aching head. The two attacks had been vicious, easily throwing the Titans into the wall, causing large amounts of pain to throb through their bodies.

"Raven was right," Robin said as he stood up, dusting off his costume before letting out a hand to help Starfire get up. She quickly accepted his hand, standing up beside him and looking around at the damage they had caused. They had let them get away.

"How much did they get away with?" Beastboy asked as he stayed laying on the ground, shifting his body to make himself comfortable. A sharp pain shot up his left leg as he moved it. "I hope not too much," He added just to get a little look from Raven.

"Too much," She said looking down at him. After Robin had awaken, as had she. Her hood was off, her purple hair was a bit tousled and she looked tired as ever. "Yes, I agree," Starfire added as they all eventually stood up and looked around the bank.

Windows were smashed, walls were cracked, and the two steel doors had imprints of some of the Titans who smashed into it. The vault door was still open, showing the contents of money still inside. There was not much. It seemed they had came back and got more.. Somehow without waking them up.

_"Come on, Arty," Alexis whispered, holding two bags as they sneaked inside the bank once again. They had not finished the job, they still wanted more. Looking down at the unconcious Titans, Artemis hurried in behind her sister, her long black bangs covering her view as she almost tripped over one of them._

They looked around with a smirk. They had did much damage, and still got away. They knew that would anger the Titans. They always got their enemy maybe hours later, this time, they would not. They made sure of that.

Entering the vault, the two eagerly stuffed the remaining money into their bags. It took them awhile, and they knew that if the Titans woke up while doing this, it would not mean anything. They would just get away as they did before. They would not stop us.

"Daddy is going to be so happy," Artemis said as she zipped up one bag, starting on another. Her voice was quiet, yet it seemed a bit louder in the vault that was soon going to be empty. "We'll be in so much trouble if we get caught."

"Yes, I know," Alexis replied, stopping to look at her sister. Her father was going to be so proud of her. On Artemis' first day of training, she easily defeated Robin, the leader. Who was supposedly the strongest of them all, but in her own opinion, the strongest was Starfire.

She sighed as she finished both bags, waiting for Artemis to finish. It took her maybe five minutes before her two bags were filled. Swinging the bags over their shoulders, the exited the vault, not closing it. They knew if they did, it would make a loud noise awaking the Titans from their paralyzed slumber.

"Now, let us leave," Artemis said as she walked slowly with her sister to the exit. This was too easy. Or maybe it was just they were too strong. "The Getaway," Alexis whispered quietly before the two easily made their getaway. Daddy WAS going to be proud.

"It's empty!" Beastboy almost screamed as he inspected the vault. This was bad. The press was easily going to find out, and then they would be the laughing stock of everyone. They could not defeat two little girls? 

"This is bad," Cyborg said exiting the vault before anyone else did. They were making an expection, seeing if they left anything that may lead them to where they are hiding. "Our reputation is ruined!" He complained as he made his way to the door.

Starfire and Raven were expecting the above area. They had found nothing, but where talking about the two girls. "We did not even find out the ice girl's name," Raven said, not wanting to name her the thing she was thinking about.

They made their way to the ground, and the group talked energetically. They were talking about how strong they were, about how the press would have a field day. They had to get home..

_What a good getaway.._

"How could they escape us so easily," Raven almost hissed, rubbing her left arm where a black and blue bruise was probably going to show up. Her purple cloak flew behind her as she floated with Starfire back to the Tower. Beastboy had changed into a raven and was flying with them as well, while Cyborg and Robin walked below them.

"They were too strong, I guess," Robin said quietly. Even through what just happened, he could not accept it. Alexis was a good person, or so we had thought. She had become a good actor for fooling us into thinking she was our friend.

"We shall catch her next time. We should now regain our strength," Starfire said as she looked down at Robin, feeling a bit of guilt. It was her who had suggested they stay with them until they found her home. She could feel everyone's anger vibrating to her, yet they would not admit it.

The girls helped Robin and Cyborg across the lake to the T-Tower. It had been quiet for the last bit way home. The feeling was making everyone tense and uncomfortable. She wouldn't come here, they knew this for a fact. She would easily get caught.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Beastboy changed back quickly before running to the room which held the big-screen TV and his video games and console. It didn't seem like he cared that much, or maybe this was just his way of taking out his anger. Cyborg did the same, following Beastboy into the room, not even saying anything.

"I am going to my room," Raven said quietly, making the group almost jump. It was the first time she had really talked today. She lowered her gaze to the floor before making her way to her room, the door sliding open as she walked in. She collapsed on the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep as her head touched the soft pillow. 

**A/N:** I told you it was going to be short. Sigh, I really need to learn to do more things. I am writing WAY too much in a day. I need more friends.. Ha.. Well, next chapter is going to be Raven's dream..

Don't forget, R&R and please do not flame. I am trying my best.. I've only seen a small amount of episodes.. Ha.. Hums the themesong energetically

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Three: Nightmares Awaken

**A/N: **This is my third chapter I am writing today. Woah, yes, I know. Well anyways, this is going to be Raven's dream/nightmare chapter and it is going to be in her point of view. I know, I know, she's going to be out of character too, or I think.. But who cares..

**Chapter Three: Nightmares Awaken**

_Where I am, it is pitch black. I cannot see infront of me, I could not even see my hand if I hold it infront of my face. I know for a fact, my face is having a weird expression showing an emotion I am not even sure of. If it is, why are my powers not going out of control like when I am happy or sad?_

I'm frightened. I do not know where I am. I open my mouth to scream for someone, someone to come and help me, Robin, Starfire, anyone, but I hear myself say nothing. My voice is a whisper, my voice I cannot hear.

I take a step forward carefully, pressing down to make sure it was solid. I've had this dream before, I think. Or have I? Or would I call it a nightmare. I am not totally sure of what it is, all I know, is that something bad is going to happen soon.

I place my foot down, ready to move another one, when I suddenly become unstable. I feel myself falling, I reach out frantically to try and grab something to hold onto, something to stop me from this dream. I know what happens next.

I feel nothing, yet I continue to fall. My voice has betrayed me, not allowing me to scream for help as I plunge into the darkness even further. Is there an end to this? I always wake up here, why not now? I part my lips again for a scream, but am surprised as I feel another set of lips against mine.

I've stopped, I can tell. I feel the lips enclose mine, begging me to open my lips. It is still dark, I wish to see who it is. I've never had a dream like this. I never want it end, but I know it will. I feel arms clamp around my back, pulling me closer to whoever is doing this.

I feel their heat against me, warming up my cold skin. I move my arms to stroke their cheek, feeling the skin touch my hands I want to pull away. Is this real? Or is this just in my imagination of my dreams. I went to speak, parting my mouth just to feel something enter mine.

What is it? A tongue? I want to gasp, I moved to push them away. And then, the warmth disappeared, leaving me once again in the darkness. "No," I cry, moving my hands infront of me, trying to find the person. Will I never figure it out?

I suddenly realize I'm floating, floating in something wet. The ocean, I automatically think, moving my arms around to see. My arms move against the salty water I dislike ever so much and I realize where I am. The water slides against my skin, making me even more colder than I am.

Tears roll down my cheek as I think I'll never leave this nightmare. I hear the tears drip into the lake, and I hear myself gasp as I feel something tickle my leg. Almost as if instinct, I kick my leg, and feel nothing. I want this to end. Why is this happening. Stop torturing me!

I move my hands in strokes, feeling the water push against me. My clothes were pulling me back, but I did not care. I wanted this to end. The water was freezing, I thought my skin was going to crack into a million pieces.

_I sighed as I felt land. But was it land, I was not sure. I felt the strands of wet grass, the clumps of dirt. It felt like I was near the T-Tower. I strained as I pulled myself out of the groggy water, standing up as I ran my hands through my hair. My clothes clung to my figure, showing every little mistake._

And then it happened again. I was pushed down onto the ground, I felt someone straddle me, and press their lips down hard against my own. I felt their hands touch me all over, I began to cry. I didn't care if people heard me. I wanted this dream to end. Why did dreams like this always happen to me, what did I ever do..

My eyes began to close, my eyelids becoming heavier as I began to fall again. I was aware of what was happening, and I didn't care. I wasn't going to reach out to try and hold on. It would soon end, this nightmare that I hate..

I parted my eyelids, just to see something I never wanted to see again.. The face of her. Her, with her long red hair, her icey blue eyes.. She leaned down, her breath against me neck.. 

And that's when I awoke from my slumber.. In a deep heavy sweat..

**A/N: **Okay, I know I'm probably going to get some flames for this chapter. Well I'm sorry! I'm making Raven get attracted to a girl.. Yes, I don't care either. But anways, sorry for Raven's OCC in this chapter anyways.. Let's see if I can get 2 more chapters finished today!


	5. Chapter Four: Clouded Thoughts

**A/N:** I can't believe it. I'm on my fourth chapter today. It's quite odd if you look at it from my point of view. Eh, whatever. I'm just happy that I got like a review from somebody so soon. Thanks so much! And of course I'll do this quickly.. I might even get like 10 chapters done today if no one bugs me. Sigh, and to Julia, I hope you like the whole story!

**Chapter Four: Clouded Thoughts**

Raven sat on her bed, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself from the 'nightmare.' She had been having them constantly since Alexis left them and they seemed to be the same one almost everytime, but this one had been longer.

Once her breathing went back to normal, she pushed herself off her bed and went to walk about her room. How could this be happening, and why. She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but if she did, she'd feel uncomfortable. More than she was already.

Pacing around her room, she held her arms over her chest. The dream.. Why was Alexis in it, and why did it feel so real. This could not be happening. Was she falling for a girl? Raven sighed, moving her hand to her forehead. This was confusing. She was just glad no one has been noticing her problems.

_Maybe I should go meditate,_ she thought as she left her room to head up to the top of the T-shaped tower. Passing Starfire, she heard her ask her something, but she kept walking. She needed to calm herself fast, or her emotions will blow up something, maybe herself.

This was an unusual spot for her to meditate, but going into the house would be too loud. At least up here, the only noise she would hear would be her own breathing. It made her relax a bit more. Slowly crossing her legs she moved into her position, closing her eyes, and slowly whispering the secret words...

_Slowly drifting off into another realm..._

"Robin, Do you think Raven is alright?" Starfire asked Robin as she entered his room. Earlier, she had heard Raven screaming things in her sleep, and when she went to check in on her, she saw her lying silently there. It was a bit odd for Raven.

"Yes, I'm sure she's fine, Starfire," Robin replied as he looked over at her. She was beautiful, but he would never admit it to her face. Her dazzling green eyes, her long orangish red hair that fanned lightly over the front view of her. He enjoyed the fact her clothes just fit perfectly, showing everything he liked.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire asked, a worried look crossing over her face. He was staring at her, looking her up and down and was making her a bit uncomfortable. Robin felt a blush form to his face as he shrugged, moving his view back to the book he was reading...

_That was close.._

"Here you go, Daddy," Artemis and Alexis said together as they stood infront of their father, holding the many bags full of the cash they had stolen infront of them. Alexis had to drag Artemis home because she had been getting second thoughts upon this.

"Good job, girls," He said as he turned to face them. "I think you two make a good team, leave them here. I shall talk to you girls later." And with that, he watched smugly as they obeyed, leaving the bags on the wooden oak table that stood infront of him.

Looking towards each other, the girls left quietly. Not sure of what to do, but they immedietly went to their rooms. Both sitting on their beds, laying down and went to stare at the ceiling... Just to have seperate dreams...

**A/N:** I know this is really short, and I'm sorry... I just had another idea for some more chapters, and I needed this one to end. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R, and no flames!


	6. Chapter Five: Together We Shall Prevail

**A/N: **Okay, well this is going to be Alexis and Artemis' dreams. First is going to be Alexis'..Next chapter another character will be revealed! Stay tooned.. Although I know I'll have this chapter finished as well.. Whatever.. R&R!

**Reviews:**

Legolasprn1: Thank you very much. And I'll make sure to keep updates quick and fast.. Although each chapter is like only 1000 words..

Kira-neko-chan: Yes, I know I have some spelling mistakes.. I'm too lazy to change them as I said in my other review.. And yes, I rely on the show. I've only seen X amount of the show.. Just because you're a huge fan, you don't have to do that..

**Chapter Five: Together We Shall Prevail**

_Alexis' Dream_

I remember going to my room and lying down on my bed... I remember how I had fell asleep, but I do not know how I got here. My head aches to think about it as I look around. I couldn't believe it.

I took a step forward, the light hung high in the sky as I made my way throught the bright hallway. My hands traced every step against the wall. Almost as if I was going to fall into oblivion, or loose myself in this never-ending hallway.

It kept going, going on and on and on. It wouldn't stop. I felt myself quicken my pace, just to see how far it took me till I got to the end, but that only is... if there is an end. What is this kept going on, forever and it never stopped?

It had been an hour now, and I do not think I was no where near the end. I felt tears run down my face as I removed my arm and began to run. Pumping my legs, making them go fast as they can. I felt myself screaming, "Let me out!"

It never happened..

A whisper was what came out of my mouth. A whisper, that is all. The tears became heavier as I suddenly collapsed onto the white cold floor. The tears slid off my cheek, staining the floor below me. I raise a fist and slam it down into the ground, ignoring the pain that shoots up my arm causing me to cry even more.

Why does this always happen to me.. Why not Artemis..

I look up, seeing a figure in the distance.. The outline of someone familiar.. Someone with long black hair, and they same icey blue eyes I have. The figure of a woman. I push myself off the ground, moving to run to her, but as I keep running, she keeps getting farther away from me. What in the world is happening, I think to myself. Why isn't she coming closer.

I stop suddenly. Was she running away from me? I stop, calming my breathing before I look up again. She was closer this time. I move another stop, and she moves farther back. Was my mind playing tricks on me? It must be, I thought to myself as I held into the wall..

Who was she?

I gasped as I realized.. It was Artemis who stood there. I squinted my eyes, trying to look through the fog that had suddenly appeared out of no where. A distinct noise was heard.. Was she laughing? Was she laughing at me? Her darling sister who she took every moment to bask in?

I felt my eyes narrow as I began to run. I was closing in on her, I could hear her every breath, see every movement of her body as she ran towards me. I let out a gasp as I began falling, falling deep into the ground, my arms frantically wanting to grasp anything so I wouldn't fall..

I watched Artemis make a face, kneeling down and reaching her arm out to grab mine. She was too far away. Did she do this purposely? Did she do this to know I would feel pain, the pain of guilt stab my heart? I wasn't sure as I plunged into the darkness...

My life isn't worth living..

I sat up quickly, my breath breathing deeply, my eyes quickly scanning around my room. What the hell was that all about.. I should go check on Artemis.. Standing up, she quickly left her room..

_Artemis' Dream_

"Sister," I ask as I look around. I was stranded, or so I thought. I wasn't quite sure. Looking around all I saw was clumps of sand and palm trees. The sun shone high in the sky, shining hot rays down at her, making her sweat..

Covered in sweat, I made no heed to stay calm. I frantically ran through the sand, every so often ending up upon my face. The sand was clinging to my hair, and easily found its way up in my shirt. Every so often I raised my hand to scratch the itchy areas that were now becoming worse. Why me!

I remember seeing things, things I didn't want to see. I knew it was all fake, why would I see the Titans in the middle of no-where. Yet, being as stupid as I am, I ran after them, just to end up in another sand dune. I pushed myself out, coughing up all the sand that went up my mouth.

I sat, crossed my legs and awaited the worst. What more could happen? This was a never-ending place. The sand would keep going on foreveruntil it reached a city.

With a smirk, I stood up, making a run for it. I felt my legs become heavy, I felt myself push harder and harder. Keep going, I thought as I ran through the sand. A cloud of dust was being created as I ran..

I jumped for glee as I saw myself coming across a horizon. Cars and other vehicles drive past me as I stick my arm out, my thumb sticking up instantly. Alexis told her never to hitch hike, but what the hell. Her sister was not here right now, so why would it matter.

A car pulls up, I enter. The door slams behind me before I realize who it was who had picked me up. I open my mouth, a blood-curling scream errupts as I try to open the door. I can't, it's locked.. All I feel is his warm arms wrap around me, pulling me into a kiss I didn't want..  
  
_I don't like you...  
_  
Sitting up in her bed, Artemis looked towards her door as she knew who was there. Alexis. She knew the scent. Her sister always smelled like coconuts, and she could hear her sister's heavy breathing. _Why is she out there, _Arteims thinks to herself. _Waiting for me?_

"Alexis," Artemis whispers as she pushes herself off her bed, and slowly making her way to the door. She hesitated as she stood infront of it, hearing her sister's soft whispers through the thin door. "Alexis," Artemis repeated, sliding open the door..  
_  
Half expecting Alexis to be there..._

**A/N: **Okay, this story was long.. Well this is all for my Saturday edition.. It's almost 9 Pm, and I am going to bed...

Good night, Ja ne!


	7. Chapter Six: A New Enemy Awaits

**A/N:** Okay... YES KIRA-CHAN I KNOW! I have way too many spelling mistakes.. Like tuned. Well for your information I wrote 5 chapters and a prologue yesterday.. I don't see you doing that, hm?...Sticks out tongue...I always thought shounen-ai was girlXgirl.. but Yuri is? Oy.. Arigato!

I never realized this, but these little signs don't go through when I upload my thing.. O.O Oy, whatever.. I guess just hates me..Oy, and I went to check out my other account that I want to delete, and I went to my first ((Really bad)) yaoi story and I got millions of flames.. Heh.. That's just so like me, I guess.. I'm going to make this chapter really long because I might not get my goal of 10 today.. I have to go to town, go bike riding and such.. And look after my annoying little cousin Who bites me a lot..

The character Julia does not belong to me, it belongs to my friend at school. Do not take her, make fun of her.. Or I'll make sure you get ran over by a really big cookie and you like... die.. Heh, I'd laugh.. Hardy har har.. Yup..

**Reviews:  
**  
Kira-Neko-Chan: Just to tell you, I always review at my own thing, maybe you should. And congrats to finishing your um... thinking... Edward-guy fiction. I'm sorry, I just can't find my anime book to find out.. And damnit, it's on the tip of my tongue too.. God damnit all..

Legolasprn1: Don't worry, I am too.. Heh, maybe I'm not.. I can talk forever.. Well type. But thank you. You were my first review.. Well other than myself! And what does speakless mean.. Is this a joke because I couldn't spell right yesterday? Ugh...

**Chapter 6: A New Enemy Awaits**

Artemis gazed around. She could of sworn she heard deep breathing, but no one was there. She rubbed the back of her head before leaving her room and walking down the long, white hallway they had in their home. Who was that, she thought. "I could have sworn it was Alexis," She whispered to herself.

"Hey sis," Came the voice from behind her. It sounded like one of her annoying brothers. Rolling her eyes, she continued to walk down the long hallway, looking both ways to find her sisters room. There was so many rooms in their mansion, it was hard to find who you wanted.

"What's going on," Artemis said as she began running. The hallway never seemed this long. What was happening to her. The doors began to disapear, the colors where swirling into pools of disaster infront of her, but she continued to run. "Sister," She screamed as she never gave up.

_Was this another trick?_

"Stop it," She screamed as she stopped running. This had happened to her before. One of her brothers could control and create illusions and often did this to anger her and the other residents of this household. "Please, stop," She said, a quiver in her voice.

Then it stopped. Welcoming her brothers to come out and all point and laugh at her. They seemed to be doing this constantly. But why. Why would they do this to her. They knew of her problem, the problem that was so hard she had to get help for...

_"Leave me alone," Artemis screamed, throwing a vase at Alexis. The vase easily broke into a million pieces as it shattered against her. She didn't even flinch. "I told you to leave me alone," She repeated, picking up the closest object, a photo album, and whiping it at her sister. It missed her completely._

"You need help, Sis," Alexis said rolling her eyes, using her power to easily engulf the photo album in flames. It landed to the ground with a small thud, making Alexis smirk. It was so hilarious seeing her sister get this angry.

Alexis was known to be the angry one, not Artemis. Artemis was the sweet sister, with a pure innocent aura. On the other end, Alexis was the complete opposite. She caused hell to everyone who angered her, even if it was her own father, or family.  
  
She had gotten help after the incidents that happened non-stop. They thought she was suffering MPD(1) or maybe something else. This was a complete change for someone so sweet as Artemis. She never meant to hurt anyone, that is...

Unless they hurt her first..

"Stop it," Artemis whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her brothers continued to laugh and point. They never picked on Alexis, they knew about her anger problem.. And after learning how to control her own, Artemis never got angry any more.

"Stop it, all of you," Came a harsh voice from behind them, quickly stopping all of their insulting and teasing towards Artemis. It was Alexis. "Now go," She commanded, her eyes narrowing as they ran off. She looked pitifully at her younger sister before holding out a hand to help her off the ground she had collapsed into.

Wiping away her tears, Artemis gratefully took her hand and dusted off the dirt that had collected onto her clothes. "Thank you," She stuttered, her voice was a bit shakey. Alexis was her hero... For today that is...

"Now let's go."

The Teen Titans walked down the crowded streets heading towards the T-Tower. They had just went out for lunch since a purple goo-ey substance had been growing out of their refrigerator and it seemed to not allow people near it.. It had moved..

_"You guys, something is growing in the fridge," Beastboy called from the kitchen getting everyone to look over. "It's purple.. Starfire, was this you again?" He asked, remembering the last incident with her cooking. They had to throw the fridge away because it wouldn't let them even in the kitchen._

"It was not me," Starfire said quietly. And it was the truth. She was a bit too scared to cook after the fact some of her creations began to move around after awhile, and plus the fact BB wasn't eating any of her creations.. And he WAS the taste-tester...

"Well, it looks like we're going out for lunch then," Robin said as he stood up from his postion on the couch. "Pizza it is," He decided as everyone nodded in agreement with them.. Then they left..

"That was great pizza," Beastboy said as he walking behind everyone else, holding his stomach. He had eaten the most, surprisingly.. You would have thought it was Cyborg who would have. "What did you think, Raven?"

Raven was staring blankly ahead, not really paying attention to anything that was being said. She was still thinking about her 'dream.' What did it mean? Was she a bisexual? She couldn't be gay, she liked Beastboy. _Why does this always happen to me,_ she thinks groggily.

"Raven," Beastboy repeated, watching her suddenly shake her head, breaking out of whatever universe she had been day-dreaming in again. Seeing her turn around, he smiled. "I asked you what you thought of the pizza.."

Pizza? They had pizza? "Uh, yeah. It was good," She lied, hoping no one would notice. She couldn't even remember they went for pizza. She had been too busy trying to figure out what her dream meant. Was it a prophecy? Was it going to happen..  
_  
I hope not.._

Arriving home at their T-Tower, they all stopped to gaze in horror to what stood infront of them. Alexis, and Artemis and some other people stood behind her. 5 boys stood proudly behind them, and accompanied in the front, was three girls. Artemis, and Alexis, but the third one was unreconizable.

She stood proudly beside her sisters. Her red eyes was something she inherited from her father, everyone else had icey blue eyes. Long reddish brown hair fanned down her shoulders, the bangs slightly sweeping infront of her view. Her skin was not as pale as everyone else, it was more of a peach color.

"Say Goodbye, Teen Titans," Alexis said with a smirk as the team attacked. The boys all seperated, going against everyone, leaving the three girls to fight Robin. He eagerly reached in, grabbing his steel staff, making movement to go after them.

"Goodbye," Robin said as he slammed his pole into Artemis, sending a wave of pain down her left arm as she staggered over a bit. Closing her eyes, she created a staff of ice, and began wiping the weapon at him. She gave no mercy, using most of her strength into trying to break his pole.

Ice cracks were beginning to form, but she didn't care. She knew her sister and Julia would cover her back. They wouldn't let something bad to her happen, or would they?

"Come on, Julie," Alexis said looking over to the girl with red eyes. "Let's go kick some Teen Titans butt.." And with that, they began to attack.. Like Artemis, giving no mercy, and all pain...

_Goodbye Titans.._

**A/N: **Okay, this wasn't as long as I expected.. I have another idea for my next chapter.. Yup, and I'm sorry for some more grammer errors.. But anyways, please keep replying.. I feel so special that people are! I usually would get like one review per month in my old account.. This makes me feel so wanted..

And no giant cookie shall run you over.. Unless you piss me off.. Muwahahaaa, and that happens very easily. Don't forget to read and review, and please no flames.. And arigato Kira-chan for all of the helpful critisim.. I know, I spelled that wrong I can't find a dictionary.. and I'm offline at this moment..

You're all probably wondering why I added Julia.. Well, plus the fact I wanted my friend to be in it, she'll help with the story plot.. I realized that the link for the Alexis picture didn't go through.. here it is, just add another / so the beginning looks like: http:

http/groups. Ja ne.. Until next time!


	8. Chapter Seven: Trust No One

**A/N: **Here is chapter seven.. I'm going to have such a good title for the next chapter, or so I hope. I'm almost up to my goal, YAY! I'm so happy that this is going along smoothly. I think I'm going to try and have 27 chapters.. I already wrote more than 7000 words.. That's almost 1000 words per chapter. That is so cool.. Well I updated all the reviews in the sixth chapter.. So here we go!  
**  
Chapter 7: Trust No One**

Robin grunted as the tree came in contact with him, sending him flying into the cold murky water. He struggled as he swam to land, using his strength to pull himself out. Who had thrown it at him though. The only person he knew who could do that was Raven.. And she was on his side..  
_  
Who was it?  
_  
He looked around him. The boys were easily defeating his members, and now he was getting beat up by these three girls. Suddenly it hit him. This new girl was the one.. But who was she? He braced himself as he ran at Artemis, twirling his pole around.

He missed every attack. These people were too strong, and like before, their powers easily threw him into the lake. Robin sighed. Should he give up? He'd never win.. Unless..

"Teen Titans," He shouted, taking something out of his pocket. It looked like a ball of some kind. Alexis looked over at Julia, and then to Artemis. What the hell was going on. The Teen Titans covered their mouth when Robin threw it into the ground..

At that exact second, the boys had ran off, and so had Alexis and Artemis.. That left Julia to be engulfed in the smoke. She gasped as she began to feel drowsy. Her legs became heavy as she collapsed to the ground. She opened her mouth to cry out, but nothing came out.. And then, it all became black..

"Do you think it was alright leaving her there," Artemis said to Alexis as they ran through the crowded streets, angrily pushing people who became in their way. "Shouldn't we go back?" She asked, feeling guilty. It was Alexis' plan to leave the new girl there.. Let her become a Titan. It would be much more fun to destroy her in the end, anyways..

Alexis smirked. "It's all in the plan, Artemis. Do not dare go against me," She said sternly as they turned right and into an ally. "It's all coming perfectly, we just have to wait.." They slowed their pace as they walked through the ally. They had no need of running now.

"Did our brothers escape as well?" Artemis asked again. She could tell Alexis was getting a bit angry at her talking, but she didn't care. They would be in shit if their brothers did not make it out. Their father would probably murder them.

"Of course they did," Alexis snapped angrily. "Now stop asking me questions.."

_The rest of the way home, neither spoke..  
_  
It seemed like hours later when Julia woke up. She used her elbows to help herself up as she realized she wasn't in her house anymore. She looked down to see she was sitting on a couch, and looking over the top, she saw one girl with long red hair, a purple attire, making something in the kitchen.

"Uh, um, excuse me," Julia said quietly, moving so that she was sitting a proper way. She did not dare move. Why would Alexis and Artemis leave her here. They told her that if something like this was to happen, they would help her.. Did they hate her?

When she heard the soft words spoken, Starfire turned around. Her green eyes were looking at Julia with great curiosity. She was always like this with new comers. "Yes?" She replied, her voice was a bit louder than she hoped for.. She made the girl flinch.

"Where am I?" She asked as she stood up, her long hair tickling her back that she now realized was scratched and bruised. She flinched when she moved, pain angrily flowing through her limbs. She knew where she was.. She was just hoping this was an illusion...

"With the Titans," Robin said as he appeared behind the couch. In his hand he held his steel pipe, looking as if he was ready to attack. Julia began to take steps forward, before she tripped over the table and landed with her feet up in the air.

"Please, I mean no harm," Julia whispered, an uncertain emotion in her tone of voice. "I won't hurt any of you," She rephrased as she propped herself up on her elbows, just to nearly miss a swing of Robin's pole. She gasped when this happened. "I'm sorry!"

"Tell us, where are you sisters," Robin said angrily as he took another swing at the young girl. Again, she nearly missed it and let out another gasp. "I-I don't know, I'm new," She said as she began to back away. She didn't want this to happen.. She wanted to be safe..  
_  
Please.. I don't want this..  
_  
"I don't mean no harm," Julia said again, getting an angry look from Robin. He doesn't believe me, she thought as her long bangs began to block her view. "I'm sorry!" She said again, not knowing Robin had swung again.. and this time, it went straight into her head..

She fell back to the ground again, her head feeling as if it was about to burst.. And everything began to turn black again, and while she was drifting off she heard Robin say...

_Trust no one._

**A/N: **Aw, that was a cruddy way to end the chapter..Well anyways, if any one is wondering what the hell Julia's attack is.. It is a bit like Raven's. Raven is dark, Julia is light.. They are both telekenisis.. Cool, I wish I was like that.. Hmm, but I'm not..

Please, do not forget to read and review.. You must be thankful how I'm adding so many chapters each day.. Only three more to go before I reach my goal for today!

Yay!

Now, I must say goodbye.. Biking time, Ja ne! Do not forget, R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	9. Chapter Eight: A Lustful Night

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't go biking just yet.. Sigh, my dad is still eating breakfest.. Jeesh, it's 10:21 AM over here. I ate at 5 AM.. Maybe it's just because I am an early bird.. Eh, whatever the reason.. Now, I'm sorry, but this chapter is going to be a bit crappy..  
  
**WARNING: YURI IN THIS CHAPTER  
**Not lying.. Not too bad of stuff.. It is PG-13.. and I have seen stuff like this in PG-13 stories.. So if you don't like GirlXGirl, do not read.. But please do review or something. I promise you that this will be pretty good.. I mean, it'll turn guys on.. I hope.. Heh..

**Chapter 8: A Lustful Night**

"I don't trust her," Raven said to herself as she gazed up at the stars that hung high in the sky. She loved to watch the stars, it seemed to calm her down. Everyone was going against the Titans right now.. She had objected to keeping Julia here, but everyone else had agreedespecially Starfire..

What was wrong with them. Did they not see that she would go against them as well? It was so obvious she would. She was Alexis' sister, or friend.. She wasn't sure of Julia's status with the _'Element Twins.' _This was something Raven had began to call them in her head..

Sitting up, Raven heard a certain sound. It sounded like someone rustling in a bush. She felt her eyes widen. Why the hell was she getting scared, though. This could just be another dream.. She could have just became unaware of the fact she had fallen asleep.

She gasped when she heard the noise again. This time it became louder. "Please, let me be hearing things," She whispered to herself, as she moved to stand up. She wanted to run away. The nightmares were taking over.. Showing her things, making her face her fears she didn't want to face.

She suddenly realized she was shaking._ Get a hold of yourself, Raven! _She looked frantically aorund, and gasped when she saw a figure walking towards her. The figure was getting closer with every frightened thought. Was it another dream?

She saw the outline of the long red hair that she saw in her dreams. She saw the icey blue eyes looking straight at her, those perfect pink lips...It was Alexis..

Raven pushed herself up, just to be pushed back down. She felt Alexis straddle her hips, sticking her ankles underneath her knees so she couldn't move. "Hello Raven," Alexis whispered, smiling as Raven opened her mouth to scream for help.

She took this oppurtunity to press her lips down hard on Raven's, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Raven looked up in the girl's eyes, knowing that if she was to dare bite now... She would highly regret it in her future.

And then she realized...

She enjoyed this.. That was why it was always in her dreams. She was in love with Alexis. In love with the seductive sultry fire goddess... Why didn't she see it before!

Raven gasped when she felt hands run down her sides, running down her hips, running all over her body. She didn't break the kiss, but she felt a jerk when she moved her hands up to touch Alexis. To run it down her slim figure, to show her that she liked it..

How could she continue doing this? How could she face the Titans, knowing that she was in love with one of their enemies, one of their hardest enemies they have ever faced..

A tear rolled down her cheek, getting a look from Alexis. Alexis broke the kiss, just to trail kisses down her neck, hearing gasps from the girl underneath her. She was enjoying this.. And now, she could hold this against the Titans..

_And then they'd be destroyed...  
_  
Raven leaned up, destroying their other position. Now sitting up, Alexis slid off Raven's hood, before moving in, her lips moving to Raven's for one last kiss before she had to go.

It seemed like seconds once she broke the kiss, moving her pale hands through Raven's hair. "Goodnight," She said standing back up, and then she was gone.. Leaving Raven to wonder if this ever happened.. It had to..

A small smile formed across Raven's face as she stood up on the tower. Raising her hood back up to cover her hair, she made her way to her bedroom, landing on her bed and closing her eyes. Dreams were going to be fun tonight..

**A/N: **Okay.. This chapter was short.. I hope I don't have to change the rating to R or anything, Kira-chan, you tell me, okay? I know, I know.. Raven would never do this, but shhh.. I told you, it's my first Teen Titans fic.. Tell me if there should be Yuri in other chapters.. I'm having it near the last chapter so.. yeah..

Well anyways, off to chapter 9! I hope you liked my sad attempt at this chapter.. I'm not good at romance things because.. Well I'm more of a horror fan.. Yup.. Well.. Don't forget to read and review, and remember no flames.. And now...

Ja ne, everyone! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	10. Chapter Nine: Goodnight, Titans

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter nine. I think I'm going to make it! YAY! Maybe I'll get 15 chapters up today. That'll make you all happy, wouldn't it! Well, sorry about my sad yuri attempt.. It really sucked, yes I know.. Maybe I should get an account on and add this story and add more... stuff?  
**  
Chapter Nine: Goodnight, Titans**

The alarm in the Teen Titans tower awoke everyone, signalling everyone that something bad was happening. After getting changed, they all hurried outside. They had to drag Julia along, either that, or else something bad might happen to their Tower while they were gone.

She claimed she was innocent, she claimed that she didn't want to attack them. Everyone but Starfire disagreed. If she was innocent, she wouldn't have attacked them, would she. Robin was turning everyone against her. They didn't want to make another mistake.

_That would make their situation even worse than it already was.._

Their adventure took them to a nearby mall. People were running through the streets screaming that there was a shooting. The Titans pushed past them, almost getting lost in the sea of people that crowded them. And when they reached the mall, they gasped.

It was them, again!

You could see it through the clear glass windows. The two they hoped not to see in a long time. The Titans heard Julia laugh with glee. Maybe they wanted her back.. Or maybe not. They looked over, their icey blue eyes piercing their thoughts.

"Titans, Go!" Robin cried as they ran into the mall, just to stop dead in their tracks. There was an odd smell that was around them. People looked dazed, some had collapsed. "What is this," Robin hissed, as he looked towards the two girls.

"Say Goodnight," That was all they said, smiling as they watched each Titan collapse to the ground. As did their sister Julia. This was too easy. "Now, let us leave," Alexis said as they ran off, leaving the Titans collapsed. Exposing them to whatever the odd smell was.

Raven sat up, holding her head. Her vision was blurry and she felt an odd sensation in her lower abdomen. What had happened? She wasn't sure. She looked around, everyone was gone. The Titans. _Why?_ _Why would they leave me here,_ she thought as she stood up. Was she going to be alone again.. Alone forever?

She left the mall, looking around at the empty streets. This was strange. It was still light out, maybe this was another odd dream. Raven continued walking down the streets, occasionally bumping into a person or too. She sighed. Wouldn't the team have woken her up?

She remembered last night. What happened if Alexis had left a note or something mentioning what happened. Would she be kicked off the team? She walked quickly down the streets, ignoring the looks from people that she had recieved. What the hell were they staring at.

She made her way down an ally. She never told anyone, but this seemed the fastest way home.. That is, when walking. She felt too depressed to try to float home. Walking through the ally, she suddenly reached a door that usually wasn't there. She blinked.  
_  
Eh? This wasn't here last time.._

She hesitated when she moved her hand to grasp the handle. Should she? Where did it lead. It could easily lead into someone's house.. And then what would she say? Uh, sorry for being curious..

_Stop being an idiot.._

She moved her hands forward, her pale hand grasping the handle tight in her hands as it easily swung open.. Leading into a room of darkness. Red candles lit in the corner. When she was about to leave, a pair of arms went around her waist, dragging her into the darkness..

_And the door shut.._

**A/N: **I know I know.. Kira-Chan got a spoiler.. But I'm making chappie 10 another Yuri.. It's just so fun.. I'm keeping it mild because I don't want to raise the rating to R or anything.. Don't forget.. R&R! Yay! Only one more chapter till I've reached my goal..

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter Ten: Violated

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I just love to write Yuri now.. And thanks Kira-chan for the compliment on it.. If it is good in your opinion, I'm fine! Yup.. Well anyways.. Here we go.. Pure smutty Yuri..

**WARNING: YURI IN THIS CHAPTER  
**Not lying.. Not too bad of stuff.. It is PG-13.. and I have seen stuff like this in PG-13 stories.. So if you don't like GirlXGirl, do not read.. But please do review or something. I promise you that this will be pretty good.. I mean, it'll turn guys on.. I hope.. Heh..  
**  
Chapter 10: Violated  
**  
Two arms wrapped around Raven's waist, dragging her into darkness. The door slammed shut, leaving the candles being the only light. The candles were red, and a scent of berries crowded the air. Raven could see the reflection of the person who was doing this..  
_  
Alexis.._

She felt herself gasp as she moved to pull away. She didn't want to be here. What if the Titans were to walk in.. What would she do. She pressed her hands onto Alexis, trying her best to leave. Her feelings she didn't want to let out. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to hurt her either.

"Alexis," Raven whispered in a breath as she felt Alexis' warm breath on her neck. "Please stop," She said in a gasp when she felt Alexis' mouth start sucking on her skin. Raven bit her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. This was just too good.

"Why," Alexis whispered, removing her mouth from Raven, licking her lips at her enemies taste. Alexis moved her mouth back to Raven's neck, leaving hot opened mouth kisses down it, stopping to suck upon the hollow of her throat.

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but instead let out a moan. There would be a mark there tomorrow if Alexis kept it up. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alexis' shoulders, her arms exploring the back of her secretive lover.

Alexis finally stopped, moving her hands up over Raven's chest and undoing the clasp on her cloak, letting it collapse down around her ankles. Now all was left was that annoying bathing suit.. This was going to be fun.

Raven felt hands go around her, lifting her up. She let out a gasp, as if to object, but instead felt lips brush lightly against her own. This was a bit different than the other time she had been 'attacked.' She liked this much better.

She dropped her down onto something, something comfortable. Feeling that she was falling, she instantly raised her arms, grasping them around Alexis' neck dragging her down ontop of her. Now it was Raven's turn. It was her turn to seduce.

She brought her lips to Alexis', easily parting her lover's with her tongue that eagerly began a fight with Raven's. A gasp escaping her through when the kiss ended, not wanting it to end. Hands began to trail underneath her 'suit,' in areas that were unmentionable for a PG-13 rated story.

Her mind trailed to other things as the stroking became mind-blowing. Wait a minute.. What about Alexis. Raven felt herself narrow her eyes. Alexis was still clothed and she was half-naked. With a smirk, she thought, _well, we'll have to do something about that._

Raven rose her hands up, closing her eyes imagining this firey goddess doing this to her. It was still dark since Alexis blew out the candles. Working her way, Raven quickly undid the buttons of her shirt, sliding it off the girl's shoulders, letting it slide of the bed.

Alexis gasped. No, this wasn't going to happen. She was the seducer, not the seduced. A small smile formed over her face. That meant... Raven was enjoying this. Alexis let out a moan when she felt those lucious lips against her neck, trailing kisses down her chest.

Raven's hands trailed down Alexis' naked back, their eyes meeting as they leaned in for another kiss. Alexis still continued her work. Her fingers trailing over Raven's chest, running down to around her stomach. How far were they going to go tonight..

They laid beside each other, their fingers entwined, their body's smelling like the faint scent of sweat. They breathed deeply, turning their gaze to each other. Small smiles formed on their faces, yet they could not see each other..

Tonight had been fun between the two. Their legs were entwined, as were their fingers. They had to make sure to do this again.. Thank god no one walked in on them, or that would have been trouble.

After a few minutes, Raven heard her breathing become equal. Leaning over, she brushed her lips against Alexis' before sliding on her clothes and moving to head home. She turned before she left to look at Alexis' naked slender body sleeping. "Goodnight, Alexis."

**A/N: **Ooh yay! Another YURI chapter. Hmm.. I was thinking of just making another chapter and put it on for all of you.. Disturbing people who want to have the NC-17 details.. Muwahahahaa.. Tell me if I should..

I'm not sure if I should. But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter... I hope it was still PG-13. But I'm not sure I would care if I moved it up to an R-rating.. Heh.. I'm so perverted.. Well anyways..

**To you all: Ja ne..  
And to Julia: Konnichi Wa!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Missing

**A/N: **Well, anyways. I'm on the eleventh chapter. Yay, my first chapter for today. Well I hope you enjoy it.. And I don't give a damn if Raven was OOC, okay? So I don't want to hear anything.. Well, I hope you all enjoy the fact I'm getting like 5 chapters posted per day..

Anyways, this will only happen on the weekends when I have little homework. I might only be able to write one chapter per school day. And on busy weekends, maybe two. This week we only had math.. I choose the easy one... Yup... So like me..

Oy, I'm trying to finish this one before I go to school. Okay, I got exactly an hour.. MHM! Make this pure, oh yes me.. Eh, I'm weird..  
**  
KONNICHI WA, JULIA  
**Not many people will understand, but we're talking about a Kim Possible episode.. Yup..  
**Ron:** Drakken's taking over Christmas..  
**Kim:** He is not Ron.  
The two are in Japan,Tokyo, where there is a toy factory shop with a big screen with a huge happy face that goes 'Konnichi Wa' over and over and over and over.. Yup..

**Chapter 11: Missing  
**  
Raven closed her eyes as she walked home. It had became dark now, and she was worrying if the Titans had began to look for her. She let out a sigh as she reached the ending of the lake, and looked across seeing the large lighted T-Tower that she lived in. Well, this is it..

She floated across the lake, careful that nothing suddenly would jump out and grab her. She let out a little laugh. As if that would ever happen to her anyways.. Those dreams were getting to her, soon she may loose her sanity, or something even worse.

She arrived at the entrance, walking in to notice everyone was sleeping. She raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? That they did not care that she wasn't home? She scoffed before angrily stomping to her room. How dare they do this to me, she thought angrily as she plopped down on her bed.

She closed her eyes before sitting up. She would have heard someone if they were sleeping. While she was walking down the hallway to her room, she remembered hearing not a sound. She remembered seeing no peek of light under BB's room. He would still be playing video games right now..

Raven sat up, looking around before settling her view at her door. Was it Alexis and Artemis again? She stood up, her arms protectively crossing infront of her chest as the door opened for her and she walked out. Where was everyone? It didn't sound like anyone was home.

She walked down the long corrider, looking both ways hoping that she would be set free. She hoped to see the little slash of light under a door. _Please_, she thought as she walked over to Starfire's room. She pushed on the door, easily opening it..

Walking in, she looked around. Her eyes settling on the empty bed, then gazing over towards the window that was tightly closed and locked. Something Starfire always did. Raven scoffed before turning around to leave. What did Starfire think was going to happen, someone come and kidnap her.

Shrugging, Raven made her way to the kitchen, looking around, just to be greeted by the very awkward silence. She sighed as she looked at the ground, widening as she saw a note. _What is that,_ she thought as she leaned down to pick it up.

Looking at the note, her eyes widened. The torn edges shown it was written down in a hurry. The black writing was a bit messy. She had to squint to see what it said, it had became smudged somehow. After carefully reading it, her eyes narrowed. She let it drop out of her hands, fluttering down to the ground before she turned and ran out of the Tower.

_That bitch..  
_  
And while the note fluttered down, finally reaching the ground, you could still read through the smudged-writing.. Through the torn edges...

_Hello Raven,_

It's such a pity.. After our wonderful night, but I had to. I know you left, I was hoping I would wake up first.. Maybe wake you up again. After you left, I awoke.. My sister had already gone through with our plan... I'm terribly sorry.. Or am I?

Well anyways, I am not sure when you are reading this note, but whatever, have you realized your little 'friends' are missing? Come meet us at the ally, you'll find them awaiting there.. With me.. And Alexis. Come, or else your little friends won't live to see another day..

Love you,  
Alexis DeCourte

P.S. I hope this doesn't ruin our beautiful relationship..

Then, it was signed with blood in the shape of an A...

_How could she do this to me.. Why would she? I thought she loved me. Was she just using me? Why am I even thinking about this, I have to help the Titans. I must show them I'm on their side.. Unless, what if this is a trap,_ Raven thought to herself as she ran.

Running down the streets, getting looks from people as she hurried faster. Her eyes were scanning all over, looking for the Titans. _Was this another trap, another trap to use her body again. No, it couldn't be. The note seemed serious. Alexis was a serious person, wasn't she?_

Raven sighed as she looked down each ally she passed by. Which one was it? She forgot. Her mind was being clouded by thoughts that ran to her mind in fright. The lights overhead were dimming as she reached a corner, sharply passing it. _Why couldn't she remember which ally it was? What if this was the trap.._

What if the Titans were teasing her.. To show her that they hated her.. That they hated her for falling in love with one of their enemies.. One of their enemies who she had to hate...

Whatever the reason, she couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. The Titans were counting on her. She would not give up.. If she did, would they ever forgive her..

The thoughts filled her mind as she ran down the streets, not realizing where she was going until she was completely lossed, in another world of darkness...

_Join me(In Death)_

It called out to her as she ran. The voice sounding whispy, soft as silk as it slid into her thoughts. It took over her senses, making her eyelids close slowly as she collapsed to her knees, bringing her hands up to her face. This was all her fault..

_It's all my fault..  
The reason the Titans are missing,  
The reason why I may never see them again..  
How was I so stupid!_

How could I not have seen that this was going to happen? Why couldn't I? Was I blinded by love. Was this her plan all along, why would she do this to me.. If she loved me?

**A/N:** Okay, I am so sorry.. I was so totally hoping to post this chapter this morning, but I couldn't get it finished. Well whatever, it's almost 8 O'clock, my Dad is pissed off at my mom and has left for awhile.. I'm having family issues, okay!

Well anyways, I'm starting on Chapter Twelve. Maybe I'll be able to finish it in the morning and post it so when I get home it'll be there.. Thank you for all the reviews This is my first fanfiction in years, let alone my first Teen Titans fic..

Well anyways, please read and review! Oh, and I need your idea for a story I want to write about.. It's going to be about a girl in Teenage Prostitution, and it's going to be about her life.. Like basically her story, the only problem is, I need an age.. and a Title! Please give ideas..

**R&R! No flames!**

Ja ne,  
Konnichi Wa To all!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Feelings

**A/N: **Well, while I'm writing the beginning, it's almost 8 PM.. Oh god, I'm getting tired already. Sigh, I must stay up and get at least half of this story done.. And if I get it finished, it means that I have no chapters to do tomorrow. So anyways, shall we begin?

**Chapter 12: Feelings**

Alexis looked over towards her sister, her ice blue eyes narrowed. "Do you think she found the note?" Alexis asked in an angry voice as her view turned over towards the tied up and unconcious Teen Titans. "I should have taped it up in her room.. Damnit!"

"Uh, Sister, I think she would find it," Artemis said quietly as they stared over at their sister Julia all tied up. Artemis smirked. _She thought they would train her? Her?_ Her powers were of the light, why would they want to train her. She was a good person, these two were bad..

A sudden noise from behind them instantly caught their attention, sending them to quickly turn around just to face an angry Raven. Her eyes were narrowed, it seemed as if her powers were becoming out of control. A black aura was growing behind her.

"Hello.. Raven," Artemis said with a smirk as she brought her hands up for an attack. She was wanting to eliminate the Titans, but to eliminate Raven first. Alexis did not know, but Artemis found out about the RavenXAlexis thing. She didn't approve.

"Say goodbye," She hissed as she created a ice staff. Before meeting the Titans, she would rather use a different weapon, but this way was so much more fun...

It was then that Artemis ran up, swinging her ice stick, Raven blocking every attack, using her own powers. She whispered her magic words, picking up a trashcan and whiping it at Artemis. She caught her offguard, and sent her flying into the nearby brick wall...  
_  
One down, one to go..  
_  
Raven looked angrily at Alexis, her eyes were narrowing futhermore. "How could you do this to me!" She almost screamed, picking up the closest item close to her and throwing it at her once 'lover.' "Why!" She screamed as she watched Alexis easily dodge the object.

"How could you do this to me? Make me feel all special, and then take it away from me." Oh crap, Alexis thought to herself. She was beginning to sound hysterical. _Who would have thought.. She loved me.. Well, I never loved her.. Or did I?_

"Say Goodbye, Alexis," Raven hissed in a voice almost unrecognized by herself. Was that me? Then she attacked, the black aura behind her growing bigger with every attack, her violet eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted in an angry pout.

"I don't_ want _to hurt you," Alexis said softly, easily blocking all of Raven's easily scheduled attacks. They were all beginning to turn into a pattern. It was easy to see where she was going to throw something next, or where she was getting it.

Swiftly moving, Alexis had pushed Raven up against the wall, raising her leg to press against the wall so her little subject couldn't leave. She laughed inside when she saw Raven's worried look gaze over towards her friends. Yes, this was going to be hilarious..

"Do you think I'd let you go so easily," Alexis whispered, her warm breath rising against Raven's neck. "Do you really think I'd do that to you?" She brought her lips to Raven's, bringing her in an innocent kiss, feeling Raven's arms turn to wrap around her neck.

Alexis broke away, a small smile forming on her face, bringing her lips to kiss Raven gently on the forehead. "I told you I would never leave you..." Her voice sounded whispy, dreamy almost. "I don't break promises," She whispered in Raven's ear..

Raven felt her eyes go heavy, her legs tremble beneath her weight. _No, not again,_ she thought to herself as she felt herself collapse to the ground. What did she do now to deserve something like this? Hm? Nothing... So why her..

**A/N: **I know, It's short, and I'm not keeping up with days.. But whatever. We have schoolwork that takes up most of my time.. I finished this story at 3:56 AM! YES! HAHAHAHAAA

Well anyways, R&R! And please no flames

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Never Give Up

**A/N: **Yes, yes. I know, I know. I'm late on chapters. Well to the girl who wants a StarfireXRobin, once I'm finished, I'll try to get around to that. Unless I am too busy. Woah, if I stay up till 11 PM, I've been up 20 whole hours.. Heh, I'm so totally weird.

NYA! So sorry everyone for my short responses.. I'll try to balance between my FB and TT fictions.. I'm so sorry, I'm not the best at multitasking..

**Chapter 13: Never Give Up**

Raven awoke several hours later, she found herself tied up to the other Teen Titans who where whispering quietly to themselves, totally ignoring Julia who was trying her best to escape the rope restraints. Her eyes narrowed, her fingers were working hard. Why wasn't it working.

The rope began to loosen with her every movement, her eyes were watching Alexis and Artemis. She didn't want them to notice when she was doing, or else, she may get destroyed.. Heh, and wouldn't that just suck for all my readers.

Raven just watched her, raising an eyebrow. It looked so easy, yet so hurtful. She wasn't going to escape. Artemis and Alexis were too strong, they would easily demolish Julia. Raven smirked as she following, trying her best to wriggle out of this tangled mess, trying hard to not bring attention to herself or Julia when the two girls would turn around.

How could she act so stupid. What would happen if she was to get caught? She'd be eliminated first, even more than Artemis would want. Artemis wanted to kill Raven.. She realized this as she watched Artemis' hard glare burn into my mind.

_What was her problem, was she jealous of me?_

Raven grinned as her rope loosened easily. It was Alexis who had tied her up, she knew Alexis did this purposely. Raven looked around, first over towards Julia, than over to Alexis and Artemis. She had to wait for the right moment. The right moment to attack...

"Raven," Julia whispered as she removed her arms. "Want some help?" She whispered moving over towards Raven. Raven glanced over at the two infront of them and shook her head hysterically. "Get away," She whispered angrily. Julia was going to ruin her plan she had thought so hard of, and had been waiting for.

Julia watched Raven before creeping quietly down the back. She let out a sigh as she reached the end, looking frantically both ways before she hurridly ran across the streets. Help the Titans, yeah.. only in your dreams..

As she ran down the streets, a pang of guilt ran through her. What was the matter with her. She wanted to be free, free from her evil psychotic sisters. And now she was. She gazed back down the alley where she could see the faint sillhouettes of the Titans and her sisters.

_She should go back..._

Turning around, she shook her head before she began to run back. Pumping her legs, she began to run harder and harder down the streets. What happens if something was to happen when she left. She would never be able to look herself in the mirror again.

_How dare they treat me like this. Let the Titans take care of me while they left me all alone, and now they've kidnapped me.. What great sisters I truely have..._

With everystep she began to see clearer. Her sisters seemed not to have turned around yet. I'm sure they would have ran out looking for their escaped convict that was her. Raven was still tied up, and Julia laughed at this..  
_  
Oh shit.._

At her laugh, the two sisters turned around. Their icey blue eyes scanned the area before resting on the place where Julia had been tied up earlier. "Hello, dear sister," Alexis said quietly, her voice sounding a bit more psychotic than usual.

"We were wondering when you would get back," Artemis said as she dropped her arms from her chest, gazing into Julia's red eyes. "Did you think we would allow you to escape? You are a big part in our plan. And now wouldn't it suck if we lost that.."

Julia's eyes narrowed. They were using her? For what. "What the hell are you talking about," Julia hissed, her anger rising as she moved into a fighting position. She would never win, but she could try. It would help her learn about her powers more.. And wouldn't that help.

"No one can help you," Alexis whispered, taking a step forward towards Julia. With her every step, the girl took another one back. "No one," Alexis whispered again, the voice echoing in Julia's mind. No one, she was right..

"Or so you think," Came a familiar voice as something smashed into Artemis, sending her flying into the wall. She slid down, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was the easiest to knock out. Now came Alexis...

"Raven," Alexis said without turning around, her gaze still focused on Julia who was trying to pick up a nearby garbage can and fling it at her. A small smile slowly forming on her face. At who, it was a bit confusing. Was she smiling at Raven,or at Julia's sad attempts at trying to defeat her.

"Don't you ever learn!" She suddenly screamed, sending a flying fire ball at the unexpecting Julia. She laughed, it was fun making people miserable, to make people feel pain.. Emotional pain, and even physical pain.. Both were fun.

Julia looked up when she felt a sudden warmth. Oh shit. She turned to run away from the ball, but it slammed into her, slamming into the ground. Pain thrashed through her body as she pushed herself back up off the ground..

_She wasn't going to give up.._

She never was..

Not until she was victorious..

Standing herself up, Julia steadied herself up against her wall as another sharp pain ran through her left shoulder. Her red eyes narrowed, her hair was beginning to blow around her as if a huge gust of wind had just blown past her.

A bright aura began to grow around her as she thrusted her hands out, picking up a garbage can and whiping it at Alexis who easily dodged it. Julia kept flinging things at Alexis. Sooner or later her sister would become tired..

She just hoped this would happen before her powers began to fade. It was already happening. The aura began to become lighter, her eyes narrowing even more. She let out a happy scream as she finally hit Alexis, sending her to the ground...

Yes, I did it, she thought to herself as she made her way back up the ally. This was great. Just wait till their proud father heard about this. Light defeated dark. Standing above the body, she let out a laugh. This was perfect. Little miss pet had lost.

Too happy, Julia didn't realize that Alexis eyes had shot out. A black aura growing around her as her arm shot out, grabbing Julia's leg and dragging her to the ground beside her. Taking this oppurtunity, Alexis shot up, aiming her fists at Julia.

"Never give up, that's what Daddy always says," Alexis said with a small smirk as she stood over Julia. One move, and Alexis could easily destroy this person. Making her life end, to send her to the depths of hell, or to the sunny and happy heaven.

Alexis knew where she was ending up. Hell.. She knew, she had been talking to the devil. She worshiped him. She could live forever if she was to sell her soul...

Her dreams have told her over and over again, and she knew this was the right time.. The right time to end someone's life, to show Satan how dedicated she was to him. Closing her eyes, she aimed at Julia, throwing a fire ball at her..

A loud scream emitted in the air..  
Then she was dead..

As the smoke cleared up, the figure was gone. All that was left was an outline of a person in ash. Alexis let out a laugh, a laugh that echoed in the empty ally. She looked over towards Raven who was staring at her. Staring at her angrily, she had just murdered someone infront of her..

_I hate you.._

**A/N: **Okay, well I don't know about this story. I think I'm going to stop at chapter 20. Chapter 15 is going to be an interveral.. With just random TT Songfics related to the story.. If you have any ideas before I post chapter 15, tell me.. I was thinking around some Phil Collins songs.. They fit perfectly.. Yup..

Well, I hope you enjoy the story. I know I know, I'll probably get to 17 chapters this week. Three day weekend.. I'll try to get many chapters finished.. If I still can get past chapter 20 with a plot, then I'm fine.. Yup.. Well anyways..

If you read, please review. And please, only helpful critism.. Requests for the plot.. other things. Please, no flames. If I see flames that are totally wack, they shall be deleted..

**Ja ne,  
Konnichi wa!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bloody Murder

**A/N: **Yes, yes. I know that some people are pissed off that Julia is dead. But don't worry, just wait till near the end. I promise you, she'll be back.. If she's not, I'll never hear the end of it from Julia, will I.. Sigh.. Anyways, here comes chapter 14. Remember, chapter 15 is kind of an inter-mission from the story..

I've decided to make Chapter 14 on Raven's point of view about Julia's death.. So let's begin, shall we?

**Chapter 14: Bloody Murder**

Raven's POV

I stared at Alexis for quite some time before gazing down at the spot where the dedicated Julia was. I began to feel tears down my cheeks. She was a good person. She came back for us instead of running away forever... Why did I doubt her..

_Now she's gone.._

I wonder how the Titans will feel. I know most will be happy, they would not have experienced this thing, the thing I never had wanted to experience in my whole life. To see someone I love, murder someone I was just beginning to like.

Julia had a whole life infront of her, and Alexis took it away. Julia was her sister, how could she do something like this. How would her other sister feel when she becomes conscious. I doubt that she would care either way..

"Now it's your turn," I heard Alexis say. I felt my eyes widen. My turn for what. No, I didn't want to die. No, at least not yet.. It wasn't fair, I felt myself think as I began to take steps back. I wasn't going to allow this to happen to me, I wasn't going to die this way...

I have imagined my death all my life. I wanted something sweet, someone painless.. I knew if I was to choose the easy way out, suicide, I'd rather take pills instead of something else, like slit my wrists or shoot my head off.

Alexis made her way closer to me, I felt myself shiver. It had suddenly become cold. From what.. That's when I realized as I gazed around, snow had become to fall.. White snowflakes decorated my robe, the ground, and on everyone else.

"No," I heard myself say as Alexis got closer with my every thought. I'd never escape, I should just let her murder me.. Murder me like Julia. I knew it would hurt, I had heard the blood-chilling scream that Julia let out as the flames connected towards her body..  
_  
Now it was my turn.._

"But why?" Came the soft voice of Alexis, I heard as I realized she had pushed me up against the nearby wall, keeping me pinned so I could not escape. I felt her hot breath on my neck. Here? Out of all places, here? What was she doing.

"I promise I'll join you soon," I heard her say, rubbing herself against me. I closed my eyes tight, biting my bottom lip to not say anything. "After I finish your friends, I promise I'll join you in hell.." She whispered, smothering the words as she rubbed her lips against my cheek.

Was I going to hell? I wasn't sure, but all I knew, that it was likely possible. To love the person of the same-sex, wasn't it a sin? She had sinned many times in her life, and now they were coming back. She should have known they would catch up to her one day..

I felt her lips brush against mine as I pushed myself back harder into the wall. I wished it was dark out, I could escape into the shadows. Alexis knew my weakness, and now she could do whatever she wished to me.. I couldn't stop her..

I felt tears run down my cheek, I felt pain throughout my body as the cool brick somehow burned through my clothes and into my skin. I flinched when I felt her lips on my neck. What would happen if the Titans were to see this..

_I would be ruined.._

I'd never be a Titan again...

I'd be left all alone,

Like when I was a little girl...

**A/N:** Okay, okay.. No throwing stuff at me, but I'm making chapter 16 the inter-mission.. Chapter 15 is going to be Raven's past.. Yes, I know.. it's going to be different than all of you all know. Keep reading though!

If you read, please review! And please, no flames!

**Ja ne  
Konnichi Wa**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Past

**A/N:** Yay, now it is Raven's past.. I hope you like the little really crappy poem I put at the front.. I made it up in like 10 seconds.. Well, I still think it's pretty good.. At the end, I'll probably use my Join Me (In Death) poem I wrote while listening to the song.. Anyways, enough of my jabbering.. Here we go!

**Chapter 15: The Past**

_To live all alone,  
To be without someone to love,  
You'll be free,  
To fly like a white dove.._

The pain will leave,  
Your emotions run wild,  
Act your age,  
You're still a child...

All alone in this terrible world...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Flashbacks

Little 6 year-old Raven walked down the streets, her arms crossed over her chest trying to keep herself warm as the snow cascaded from the sky. Snowflakes stuck in her hair as she walked through the crowd of people, some looking every-now and then at the poor lonely child.

Her mother was dead, she lived with her father who always ignored her, and if he didn't, he would beat her numerously and scream at her saying she was the reason her mother was dead. She didn't know if this was true or not..

The last time her father had abused her was last week. She carefully bandaged her bruises and scratches and clothed so no one could see anything. They'd ask her what happened, and then.. she'd break down, getting another beating from her father.

She was walking home from school. Her school was an hour away, her father tortured her more by making her wake up early and walk to school and back. She adjusted the straps on her shoulders as she continued walking.

Her long purple pants were neatly tucked in her rubber boots as she walked through the puddles, she wore a purple raincoat that let the snow slide off. Her father made her dress this way. She wasn't free, but she was alone. She couldn't run to someone for help when she needed it..

Her hair was beginning to get soaked as the snowflakes began to melt. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hurried her pace. It was almost 5 PM. If she's not home by that time, her father would get angry at her again and probably run off again.

A black aura decorated Raven as she made her way home. It took her seconds before she reached home. She had to run to make it on time. She gazed up at the house, it was small, but it was home. She walked up the steps and stopped at the door, taking her shoes off and entering the house. 

The house was quiet. Usually she would hear her father laughing at some comedy channel on their T.V. But tonight was different. As she unbuttoned her coat, she quieted her breathing hoping to hear at least something to tell her that her father was home.

He had to be. His car was at the front, and he never walks anywhere. That was why he was over-weight. He sat on the T.V. every day eating sugary foods or other things. He never cared about his daughter, and the only time he did, was when he was beating her.

Hanging her coat up, she walked around her house, her eyes looking all over to try and find her father. Was he asleep on the couch again, she thought as she made her way up to her room. Her feet letting small noises as she walked up the stairs to go up to her room..

Her room was dressed in color. Her walls were painted purple, her carpet was a nice lavender color. Her bed sheets were purple as well. She made her way over towards her dresser to change. She pulled out the drawer, stripping of her wet clothes before changing into dry ones.

_Where was papa?_

Her mind was rushing with happy ideas. Maybe he was dead. She would live alone forever, to be able to do whatever she wanted. She could begin to ride the bus to school again. Her happiness overflowed as she ran out of her room, happily taking the stairs two-by-two.

Walking into the frontroom, she froze. Her father lay on the couch, the T.V. was on but quieter than usual. One of his chubby hands was clasped around the remote, the other lay on his chest that wasn't moving. Why wasn't papa breathing..

_He was dead..._

Raven ran to the phone. She knew what to do when this happened. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a chair and pushed it over towards the phone that was high on the wall. Steadying herself up on the chair, she grabbed the phone, pressing it to her ear as she dialled the numbers..

911..

Raven waited impatiently as she waited for someone to pick up. She sighed when she heard the woman's voice on the other end. When her mother was alive, she told her what to do incase something like this had ever happened in her lifetime.

"Hello, 911. Maria speaking." The calm voice reassured Raven that everything would be okay. "May I please know who I am speaking to, what is the problem?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. Her eyes scanned around. "My papa is dead!" That was all she could say before she burst out in tears.

"May I know where you live?"

"I live in (Insert Adress here)"

"I shall alert the authorites immedietly. Please hold tight."

Raven sighed when she heard the dial tone. She hung the phone up and jumped off the chair, quickly moving it back to the kitchen where it belonged. Yet she wanted her father dead, she knew in her heart she never wanted to be alone..

How could she live all alone. Where would she go? She didn't work, how would she buy for food. It then hit her. She'd live on the streets like those people she saw regularily on her way to school. She'd become one of them, one of the people who was hated by almost everyone.

In the distance, she heard the familiar sound of police sirens arriving. She made her way to the door when she heard a noise. It had been smashed down and Police and Docters were running in. She looked frantically around, hoping to see what was going on..

A hand grabbed onto hers and dragging her out of the house. Looking up, she saw the face of a stern looking woman. Her blonde hair tied up messily in a bun, glasses covering her face. She was wearing a business suit.

_What was going on?_

"Raven, I am here to help," The woman said. "You will be coming home with me." I felt my eyes widen. No! I wanted to be free, to live alone. Her grip tightened around my wrist, her nails digging harder into my flesh. I tried to run away. "No!" I heard her shout once I got out of her grasp.

I began to run, run through the streets. Cars stopped, horns beeped angrily as I made my way away from the house. I heard the woman shouting at me to come back. I didn't care. I stopped and looked around one last time before I made my escape..

_I was going to be lonely forever.._

No one would know how I felt..

Until I met the Titans.

**A/N:** Heh, I guess this is pretty long.. Next chapter is going to be intermission I guess... I kind of need a break.. I just realized how I need a break.. Well anyways, hope you like the intermission..

R&R please, and please remember, no flames!

**Ja ne!  
Konnichi Wa!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Intermission

**Author's Note: **Well. This is chapter 16, and like I mentioned before, this is basically like an intermission. It's just going to be AlexisXRaven songfictions.. That doesn't mean they're not good. So please continue reading my story!

Thank you to everyone who has added me to their favortie lists, and to the others who have me on Author Alert. That makes me feel so much more wanted, heh. Raven and some others will only get this one. Anyways, here we go..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil Collins songs, and the first song here, I hate to admit it, I don't know who sings it. Well anyways, I hope you like it..

**Chapter 16: Intermission**

**First Song:**

_Love can be a many splendored thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

Raven sighed as she lay back down on her bed, her eyes closing to recapture the wonderful night that she and Alexis had lastnight. A romantic night, with candles, roses, diamonds. She had never knew that love would do this so a person. She had always thought love was something that was only granted to the people who deserved it.. She never did deserve it.

Alexis helped her escape from this world, helped her through the pain of her past, through the pain of other things as well. She remembered that one day she almost ended her life. The day she realized she loved Beast Boy. It was that day that Alexis and Artemis broke into the bank.

It was that day she realized that she and Alexis were meant to be. She still had to keep her attitude in check, but it killed her inside to have to battle someone who she thought she loved. Raven sighed. When did Alexis end up loving her anyways?

If you were to ask Raven what love was, she wouldn't have cared. She would've scoffed and walked away. Now, she would never deny the joy that it has brought her. It had brought her happiness and light towards her usually dull life. She enjoyed it much..

Sighing, she looked towards her window, wondering where and what her love was doing at this exact moment. Was she thinking about Raven, or someone else..

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind,_

_It'll fool ya every time_

Her nightmares had ended and were replaced with lustful dreams. Dreams that made her want Alexis even more than she already thought. Her love was never-ending, she was wondering how it was to Alexis.. How did Alexis feel about this?

Her life had become lighter. She would hum happy tunes as she did things, most likely humming their 'song.' The two were becoming closer every day. Yet Raven was still nervous about letting anyone find out. She didn't want to become humiliated.

If she was in love, why did she feel this way? Why didn't she want people to know. Was she just using Alexis for her pleasure, to relieve herself of the feelings. She sighed as she sat back up again. Love was confusing.

She had heard the phrase 'Love makes you blind' before, and now was wondering... Was she becoming blind. How could she have trusted Alexis with something as serious as a relationship. A smile formed on her face. Love was like a drug that makes you blind.

And it shall fool you everytime. Standing up, she walked over towards her window, leaning out against it. This was the portal to their little session every night. Alexis would visit her once every night. Gushing to Raven about how much she loved her.. Why did she believe?

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is  
_  
She remembered the day that Alexis did that horrible thing. She didn't love Raven, she never did. She just used her again so she could remember all the things about the Titans. She knew all the entrances thanks to Raven, and a bit more than she had already known before.

It broke her heart. As she watched, she felt her heart suddenly shatter into a million pieces. In her mind, she saw herself kneeling trying to put them together. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She never wanted something as beautiful as this to end this way.

She felt herself die inside once Alexis said it to her. She felt her life suddenly become useless, she felt herself wanting never to have to see anyone again. She wanted to die, to end her life, to say goodbye to everyone who 'loved' her.

Love ruined her life. It made her become even more depressed than she started out with. She was still inside trying to mend the broken peices of her heart, even though she knew.. it was already over and it would never happen to her again.

That was the trouble with love. It was easy to start and then, at the very end, it was harder to end. It was a bit like the war. Looking out the window, she rolled her eyes. Why did things like this always end up happening to a good person like herself.

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all_

_Now I was once a fool, it's true_

She remembered how Alexis would ask her how her day was, ask her millions of questions about her life. Why did it even matter to her. If she was to die, commit suicide, Alexis wouldn't even care. She would stand at my grave and laugh. Laugh at how stupid she had been.

She remembered getting her calls everyday, and then, suddenly they stopped. She remembered she told me she lost my number. What a bunch of shit. Raven let out another sigh as her minds continued to think horrible thoughts. She would refuse to answer the phone now, it brought back too many conversations..

She couldn't end it, she was blinded by love. She had thought that their love would keep on lasting until the end of time, and that it would still keep going. They never got in arguments, so why did it end? Why did it end as horrible as it had..

Raven once was a fool. She knew it was all true, but as she stared out the window, she sighed. Alexis never would have thought that, or at least she would never admit it. Maybe that was what ended it. They never trusted each other enough.._  
_

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too_

_I swore I'd never love again  
_  
What happened? Raven had done everything right, she remembered. She would never be late, she would let Alexis do whatever she pleased. So why, why did it end up the way it had. She played all the rules, she made sure that she always apologized if she did something wrong...

Now her world was more sad. She wanted to take the pills, to fall off a cliff and land in a thrashing water full of pointing rocks. She may be more sad then she was before, but now.. She was a bit wiser now. She knew what to expect now..

She remembered swearing she would never love again. She would stay alone forever, she wouldn't care. What was so great about being in love, and then... ending up hurt in the end. She never understood the fact why people would put them through things like this..

_I swore my heart would never mend_

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

_But then I hear it call my name_

As her thoughts collided, she saw herself give up, she saw herself through the pieces back down on the ground and stomp off. She gave up on trying to mend her broken heart. And she thought, what would happen if she did fix it? Alexis would never come back to her.. She knew this...

She said love wasn't worth it with Raven. Raven was an outcast, she did not belong. Love was not worth the pain that it was bringing to her. She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow around her as she began to cry..

Raven imagined Alexis holding her in her arms. She imagined her love's soft voice whisper in her ear, "Raven." Her hot breath feeling weird against her neck.. And then she realized.. This wasn't fake.. It was all real.._  
_

_(The trouble with) The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

The trouble with love was that it existed. It existed, raising hell to the innocent people of the world. It made people suffer, and it made people turn against each other. All it ended up was, in war.. With broken hearts, broken dreams..

It makes you believe lies, it makes you feel like you're special.. But it isn't.. And it never was, so why should we allow love to exist if all it does is bring pain to us all. Why do we fall in love? Who even came up with the idea of love.._  
_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See, you got no say at all  
_  
The people you care about don't care if you die. They wouldn't care, they were the ones who made you do whatever you did. They brought you to the edge of sanity, and they were the ones who made you do the horrible thing of jumping off.

We have no say at all in love, and if we do, all it does is make us hurt even more. It shatters our heart into even more pieces than it already had. It makes us work harder towards that person to make them love us even more...

_Every time I turn around_

_I think I've got it all figured out_

_My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'_

_Over and over again  
_  
As Raven walks down the street, she kept imagining hearing her name being called to her, bringing her back with every word. She stopped turning around as the rain fell from the sky, soaking her again. It was all her imagination, she was never coming back..

Raven kept telling herself to drop the subject, but her heart told her no. Her heart wanted her to run back to Alexis' house, to apologize and beg her back. No, she wasn't going to allow it. Not again.. Not again.. And not ever again..

Raven began to run, heading towards the ally that the two usually met up in. She saw a figure standing in the distance, and she smiled as she ran towards it, her arms outstretched. It was Alexis, her eyes were narrowed as I arrived.

I saw her glare at me before she went back into her house, I heard the door lock so I couldn't follow her in. So this was how her relationship would end..

_The sad story always ends the same_

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two  
_  
Raven let the rain drip down her as she stared. The door had just been slammed in her face, and now she began to cry. She didn't care that Alexis could hear her. She didn't care if anyone knew now. This was too much for her to take in.

Standing out in the pouring rain she cried. It seemed that no matter what she did, no matter what she thought, and no matter what she would say, Alexis would never come back to her. And it tore her heart in even more pieces.

_(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah_

_(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside_

_(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_(The trouble with love is)  
_  
So this was how love was, she thought as she walked home, dripping wet. It will tear you up inside, make you hate yourself, make your heart belive a filthy bunch of lies. Why did she not realize? That it was over, and that love was stronger than her pride..

This would never end, it would come back to torment her every night, and she knew this was true.. As she walked down the streets, she crossed her arms over her chest, letting out another sigh as she reached the end of the lake..

_It's in your heart_

_It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)_

_You won't get no control_

_(and you can't refuse the call)_

_See, you got no say at all_

She stared across at the T-Tower before looking down at her feet. Should she go back? Should she stay? Love was confusing, it's in your heart and in your soul.. You don't got no say, and you can't choose the way it ends.. But you can choose the way you end your life.._  
_  
Looking down at the knife she had in her hands, she began to slice away, letting the blood drip down her pale arms to land on the grass below. She wanted to die, and she knew no one would notice once she was gone. She began to slice deeper, the blood dripping faster..

And minutes later, she collapsed to the ground in the puddle of blood. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped, but a tear rolled down her cheek..

_(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah_

_(It can tear you up inside)_

_(Make your heart believe a lie)_

**A/N: **Okay, well next comes the other one.. Just if you're wondering, I just wrote the one above for fun.. And no, it will not, well it might, happen in the stories.. This is just random songfictions I'm writing for ideas.. Here comes a Phil Collins song!

_Alexis' POV_

**Seperate Lives By Phil Collins:**

_You called me from the room in your hotel  
All full of romance for someone that you met  
And telling me how sorry you were, leaving so soon  
And that you miss me sometimes when you're alone in your room  
Do I feel lonely too?_

I remember when we first fought after that period when I left. I remember that look on your face, and I remember smiling inside. I wanted to know when you first felt feelings for me, but I was too shy to ask. I was a bad guy, you were supposed to fight me.. Not love me.

I remember our first kiss. It was ontop of the T-Tower. I enjoyed it very much, but I doubt you realized.. I heard you calling out to me. I heard it, and I won't deny it. I remember that you told me that you were sorry about this, we had seperate lives..

I missed you much when I would lie in my room, I wanted to talk to you about it, about our new-founding relationship. I knew you missed me too when you were all alone in your room, that was why I would visit you every night. Didn't you enjoy it?

Do you not wonder if I am lonely as well?

_You have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind  
We can't go on just holding on to time  
Now that we're living separate lives_  
_  
_We are not alike, we live seperate lives. We would never be a good couple, but I wanted it too happen. I wanted it to continue, and I wanted to see if it could work, and I'm sure that if we tried hard enough, I could be right.

I remember you asking me how I felt, I wouldn't answer. You have no right to ask me how I feel when you already should know. I love you, Raven. I wouldn't deny it, but there is something inside that I hate, my other side that hates you deeply.

We can't be together for always, that would be a waste. I want to move on, I want to be in love more than once. And if you don't allow that, then.. We can't be together, and I hope you know how I feel because... We live seperate lives..__

Well I held on to let you go  
And if you lost your love for me, well you never let it show  
There was no way to compromise  
So now we're living (living)  
Separate lives

I wanted to let you go so much, but I knew it wouldn't work. I was a different person than you, and I couldn't stand myself not loving you. You were my love, my flower, I never wanted it to end the way it did, but I had to.

If you lost your love, I wouldn't care. My love for you slowly slipped away every day, the fact you wouldn't let people know hurt me a lot, Raven. I know you wouldn't know how I felt, so that's why I ended it. You never did love me..

So this is why I left you. I have other reasons as well. We could never become one, Raven, not if you don't trust me.. That is why I left you the way I did, I didn't want you to want me more, but now I realize.. another reason is... We both live seperate lives...  
_  
Ooh, it's so typical, love leads to isolation  
So you build that wall (build that wall)  
Yes, you build that wall (build that wall)  
And you make it stronger_

You kept pushing me away every night, how was I to act? Did you expect me to let you continue doing this? I wouldn't allow it anymore, and that's why I began to move away from you. To isolate you and build a wall. You were doing the same.. Do not lie.

I kept building that wall every day, making it stronger so you couldn't break through. You could cry, and I wouldn't care. I never cared about you, Raven. You never cared about me, you pushed me away, now how does it feel?__

Well you have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind  
Some day I might (I might) find myself looking in your eyes  
But for now, we'll go on living separate lives  
Yes for now, we'll go on living separate lives  
Separate lives

Living seperate lives, I guess this is the perfect time to say it.. Raven, I hate you.. and now, I must say... Goodbye..

**A/N: **Okay, one more..It's going to be Raven's POV.. Sorry about this chapter being so long, but anyways, I guess it makes the number of words bigger..

**Phil Collins: Easy Lover  
**  
_Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees  
She's an easy lover  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see  
_  
She'll get a hold on me again, I can easily tell you that. I won't deny it ever again, because she already had. She had begged for me back, and I let her in. I knew it once I went to her walking to her still soaked from the rain that dripped from the sky.

She's so easy to get. She would do whatever you wanted. She was a slut, she wanted you to love her, and that was exactly what I did. She could take your heart and you really would not give a damn, but only because she was an easy lover..

I'm just trying to make you see..

_She's the kind of girl you dream of  
Dream of keeping hold of  
You'd better forget it  
You'll never get it  
She will play around and leave you  
Leave you and deceive you  
Better forget it  
Oh you'll regret it_

She's the girl that haunts your dreams. The girl who won't let you rest in piece once you're dead. Her dreams make you never want to wake up, you want to continue to sleep forever in her arms or in whatever dream you are having on her.

You will never realize that she has another side. She'll leave you, she'll leave you and take your heart away, and then she would laugh. She would stomp on your grave once you were dead. She would make you fall for her, and then she'd grab your heart and break it.

She'd leave you alone, make you feel depressed until you do the thing you never thought you would ever docommit suicide. You can't stand living without that firey goddess who would easily make you fall for you.. You better forget it, she's mine, but now I regret it..

_No you'll never change her, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick cause seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know_

She will never change, I know. I have tried. I would talk to her, try to convince her to stop being a bad person and to become a good person. She never would change, I think it's my fault she does this now.. It is all my fault..

To see her, you'll fall head over heels, and I advise you to leave now. Run away forever, and never look back. She'll snatch your heart and then make you depressed, make you end your life and stomp on your grave... Run away, it's the only way out..

_Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees  
She's an easy lover  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see  
_  
She's an easy lover, and she'll make you fall head over heels, it happened to me. I never thought I would fall in love, don't fall for her. She'll get a hold on you, and you better believe it, because she won't let go until you're madly in love, and then... She breaks your heart...

You'll be back on your knees begging for her back, she's an easy lover and I know she won't give up. She'll take your heart without you noticing it, and she's like no other girl. She's an easy lover, and a slut. Don't fall for her..

_You're the one that wants to hold her  
Hold her and control her  
You'd better forget it  
You'll never get it  
For she'll say there's no other  
Till she finds another  
Better forget it  
Oh you'll regret it_

You're the one that wants to hold her, that was what I thought when I was in love with her as well. You want to hold her forever, hold her and control her. You don't want her to leave you, you want her to do what you want. You're kdding?

She'll never change. You might want to forget, she'll never get it.. And what she'll say, is that there is no other until she finds another person to put her fustrations upon.. I told you to forget it, because you **_will_** regret it in the end..

_And don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it  
You're not the only one, ooh seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know, oh_

I warned you, and now you've failed. I told you to let her be. I told you to stop trying to change her, you'll end up like me.. You're not the only one, I've told you before. I've warned you, but it's the only way to know...

Don't try to change her, because you'll regret it in the end. Why do people still go after her? Why don't they care about the mistakes of others, and now they shall feel the way I feel everyday... I wish I would have never became in love..

_No don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it  
You're not the only one, ooh seeing is believing  
It's the only way  
You'll ever know, oh_

I warned you, you didn't believe me, and now you pay the price. You'll never laugh again, you'll feel pain all the time, and now.. This is the end for us all in happiness, and I've paid the price. Don't you wish you would have listened to me? Now don't you feel stupid..

Do it again, I really don't care. Why should I? You didn't belive me, your life could have still been happy, but now you fell for her.. I hope you die.. I'm still on my knees.. Praying for her to come back to me, but I know.. It will never work..

_She's an easy lover (she's a easy lover)  
She'll get a hold on you believe it (get a hold on you)  
(She's) like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees (you'll be down on your knees)  
She's an easy lover  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it (you won't feel it)  
She's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see (trying to make you see)_

**A/N: **Okay, well there is the intermission, I hope you liked it! Well anyways, continue to read and review my story! I really appreciate it!

**Ja ne  
Konnichi Wa**


	18. To All Reviewers

**Attention Everyone!**

After reading my reviews, and re-reading my stories, I have realized a few concepts that I want to explain before I get loaded with flames...

**Firstly, I don't give a damn if you complain that Raven can't be gay or not. It's my crappy story, and if you have a problem, I don't give a shit. Burn in hell for all I care..**

Secondly, as Kira as said, I know all of these crappy people who read the Comic books are going to complain to me about screwing up Raven's past. It's my fricken story, and I don't give a damn. You are not top of the world, trust me.. I'll be there before you do...

Other than that, I am very happy with everyone's review. And to all you flamers out there, I'll see you in hell when I commit suicide at the age of 30. insert evil laughter

Now I must leave after leaving this short note. Chapter 17 will come up tomorrow, I'm too fricken tired to continue. It's 9 PM. I just had to get this out of my system before I exploded all over my bed in the morning. Heh, well anyways..

**Goodnight to you all,**

I hope that you get possessed by yaoiness/yuriness in your dreams!


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Resurrection

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I'm so very happy! I got all of these reviews, and now I must reward you all. Muwahahahaaa.. _Hands everyone giant cookies_Well, time to review, like... my reviews O.o; Eh, I'm really weird..

**To everyone:**  
I do not have spell check, okay? I don't give a damn if it's confusing. I'm sorry, but I'm telling the truth. I do not see how it is confusing, I know I spell Artemis wrong and make it look like Arteims or things like that, but may I ask, how the hell is this confusing? Jeesh Shakes head

I don't care if you flame the story, but if anyone dares say I have bad talent of writing.. I'll murder them. I am a psychopathic year old, and I shall murder you with great pleasure insert insane laughterAnyways, Thank you for all of the reviews. You do not know how happy you have made me, and now, I shall make this chapter extra long for EVERYONE. Yup, everyone..

**_A Warning:_**  
A flame is okay, but dare insult my writing, or anyones review, I may end this story, and then.. the people who liked it would be pissed off.. Muwahahahaa, I hate you stupid flamers who go around making people feel inferior to others. It doesn't work on me...

**Reviews:**

**Kira-Neko-Chan: **Heh, thanks for the warning.. So I posted a page about saying how I don't give a damn if people don't think Raven's past was like that.. Who gives a damn, eh? I hope you win at your soccer game, but I'm sure by the time I finish this chapter you'll be back! Good luck on your "Edward Alchemist fiction thingy.." I read the first chapter! And I don't have a broken heart, I just liked to ruin Raven and make her go insane. Yes, excellent does what Mr.Burns does with his fingersI liked your metaphore, Love is like apple juice. It is really creative, maybe I'll put it on my bio.

I'm too lazy to add a disclaimer so that's why I added the To All Reviewers chapter so people won't do that. Sigh, I wish people would just give me a break. I'm new to Teen Titans so, blarg to you too sticks out tongue angrilyThank you for posting so many reviews..

You don't need a boyfriend. Jeesh, I don't have one, and I don't think I ever want one.. Unless Billy Martin asks me, but I doubt that. Boys just crush your heart Just fall in love with Anime characters. You can take them everywhere, just stick the DVD in your shirt.. Heh..

**Autumn-Cougar: **Julia... ScoffsI already told you Julia was coming back, jeesh. I mean really, ruin it for everyone.. It was obvious too, she has to come back for the last chapter to like... maybe get destroyed. I'm still thinking over to plot. And yes, YAY ME. Not yay you..insert insane laughterHeh.. Makes fun on your characters on FBRKYOU's MINE!

**_Did I get everyone!_**

**Chapter 17: Resurrection**

Robin groggily opened his eyes and gazed around, asking himself where he was. He was tied up behind his back, he was dripping with wet snow, and his environment did not look as healthy as he would have wished. He looked over to his right to see his fellow Titans knocked out, snoring peacefully.

He kicked his feet bringing water up and staining his clothes. Disgusting. He twitched when he heard a rat run by, and his skin ran cold when he heard a scream. A scream that wanted help, he frantically looked around, looking down at the pile of ash infront of him. Who had died.. Was it a Titan?

He looked over, counting every head he saw. He saw the familiar red hair, Starfire was here. He saw the abnormal green skin of Beast Boys, and he also gazed upon the mechanical head of Cyborg. He continued looking, missing the redish brown hair of Julia, and the dark purple hood of Raven. Where were they?

He looked all over, seeing Artemis walk around impatiently. Where was Alexis. He cranked his head so he could see behind him, and gasped at what he saw... Raven pushed up against the wall, Alexis doing things to her neck? He couldn't see what.

His mind raced. Should he yell out, get their attention. Where in the world was Julia? Was she the one dead, she had to be. Everyone else was accounted for, or at least he saw. He twitched when he heard a soft sound, a sound of a whisper..

_Save me,_

Bring me back..

Robin's eyes widened as he realized that the soft whispy voice was Julia. How was she speaking to him. He gazed around to see if anyone else heard him, to see if this was another joke that someone was playing on him. What did they want? Him to loose his mind?

He closed his eyes tight when a bright light suddenly entered the room. He felt the warmth on his skin, filling in the hole in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, hoping that nothing abnormal would be there, but there was...

Long white wings exited her back, the white feathers mixing with ones of gold and silver. Her red eyes were not as evil as they had seemed before, they seemed sincere. Julia outstretched her arm, her fingers running down Robin's cheek.

He shivered at her touch, trying his best to push as far back. This couldn't be happening to him, not him at least. He looked around, hoping that someone else was seeing this, but no one was. A lump was beginning to form in his throat as he tried his best to push her away.

Strands of her long hair was blowing in a non-existant breeze, the long trails of a silky white dress floated high above the mucky and dirty waters. Her pale skin matched perfectly with her eyes as she gazed down at Robin.

"I can help you escape," She whispered, her voice smooth sounding a lot in flow. "But in return, I want you to help Raven. She's scared, she's in love, please help her get away from my sister." Her eyes were becoming watery, and a tear stained her cheek.

Robin blinked before nodding. This was a bit confusing. She was a ghost, she was floating. She wanted him to help Raven and Alexis to break apart.. "Help me," She whispered again as she floated up into the darkness, and then... the light faded.

Robin flexed his arms and with a grin he realized he wasn't tied up anymore. Maybe Julia was not as bad as he thought. He raised his arms, moving silently towards his Teen Titans, shooshing them as they awoke. He undid their ropes as they sudden made noise to let the sisters they were awake.

Artemis was the first to notice. "Alexis," She hissed, getting her sister to stop fondling Raven and to look behind her. The Titans were lined up in a row, their faces narrowed with determination as they awaited the signal from their leader.

"Titans, Go!"

They raced up, using most of their powers against Artemis. She seemed the easiest, and than they could take out Alexis. Make her feel the pain that they made them feel to sit through someone's death, to watch her ruin Raven's life.

Robin stood there, looking at Alexis, his eyes narrowing within his mask. "Come on Alex," He said with a smirk as he withdrew his staff, letting it expand as he grasped it tightly in his hands, making a fighting stance as he awaited Alexis' attack.

Alexis dropped Raven, whispering something in her ear before she turned to face Robin. A scowl was plastered on her face as she threw her hands infront of her, getting ready for an attack that would blow him away, maybe even kill him.

Robin braced himself for the attack, backing away, placing the pipe infront of his face, hoping that he could dish out whatever she gave him. He doubted it, she was too strong, and he didn't have an element like the other Titans did.

He closed his eyes, and reopened them when he felt a bright light shine through his closed lids. Julia reappeared, her eyes widened with worry, her arms moving out to stroke him again, just to get her brushed away.

"I need your help," Robin whispered, looking up at her and then over at Alexis who was staring at him blankly. "I won't be able to defeat her on my own." He was being honest, he needed help to defeat this goddess or else he was surely destroyed.

_Let me help..._

Robin re-opened his eyes amazed at what he saw. He didn't even feel himself move, but Alexis was now unconcious leaning against the brickwall, her long red bangs covering her eyes. Her hands lay in a dirty puddle beside her.

_Thanks.._

Raven walked steadily over towards the patch of ash on the ground. She knelt beside it, her eyes slowly closing as her mind told her what to do. She could bring Julia back, it would take a lot of her energy, but she wanted Julia back.. Julia was a kind soul who helped them, this was the nicest thing to do.

She traced her fingers through the thick amount of ash as she whispered words in tongue under her breath. She continued doing this as her eyelids began to become heavier with each passing word. Her fingers began to work harder, spreading the ash around..

_Mikashi tyarotu bashiko nyatto.._

Her strokes became faster, her words becoming slower and more pronounced. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a sudden jolt of pain through her body, her eyes closed completely and she collapsed in the ash. She had done it...  
**_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The group battled, using all their efforts to try and defeat Artemis. She was easily dodging and defending against everyone's attacks, and didn't even seem to become tired. A small smirk was forming on her face as her attack suddenly slammed into Starfire, who slammed into Cyborg..

_Two down.._

Artemis nearly missed an attack from Beast Boy, but she was so graceful. When she would move, it was like a dance and all the Titans were enchanted by it. Her graceful movements against their lousy ones. They wanted to win..

A sudden blow to the back knocked Robin out. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the dark cold floor as Alexis stepped out of the shadows with a small insane looking grin upon her face. She never gave up, and wasn't stopping now..

_Not until they were dead..._

**A/N:** Eh, yeah.. That was a bit longer than usual, but anyways, now I'm onto chapter 18. If I lose plot by chapter 20, I shall probably end it there. Yes, I know. I hear all your sadness... I may make a sequel, don't worry.. That thoughts been bothering me for awhile..

Some of you are probably wondering what the hell Raven was saying.. I couldn't find my witch book so I just made it up.. Coolios, Raven is a necromancer.. Gets looksYou're kidding, you don't know what a necromancer is!


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Alexis

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be REALLY short, I'm so sorry.. It's going to be a poem on their experience basically, I'm not quite sure. In the next chapter Julia's going to be back, so don't worry! Keep on reviewing, that way, I don't have to get review birthday giftsmuwaahahahahaa

Yay, my birthday is coming up.. glares at KirstieNot my bitch-day either. But I get my nose peirced.. Heh, since my ears always get infected! I hope you all review on my birthdayApril 7th. I'll tell my age then, I'll keep it updated, don't worry!

Switching from different Titans views!

**Chapter 18: Alexis**

**_Raven's POV_**

_The way she betrayed me,  
It broke me apart,  
How could she do this,  
I was her innocent little angel.._

Not as innocent as she hoped,  
I have a dark side hidden,  
But she didn't have to do this,  
It tears me apart.

Why can't she see?  
We could be together,  
I would want that,  
Just turn into a good person..

That will never happen?  
Only in my dreams,  
You killed someone,  
What will you do to me?

You threatened already,  
I'll meet you in hell,  
It's your fault,  
I got these sins..

Why did it happen to me?  
Why not someone else,  
It always happens to me,  
I'm not special.

Alexis,  
I love you,  
Do you love me?  
Why don't you answer?

I've been used,  
I feel dirty,  
It's thanks to you,  
Why do you do this?

I hate you...

**_Robin's POV_**

_Waking up,  
I didn't expect it,  
To see you and Raven,  
How long has this been?_

Been blinded by love,  
Been blinded by hate,  
Why do you do this,  
Try to destroy us?

It will never happen,  
We are strong,  
You may be strong,  
But we shall prevail..

You shall lose,  
And then we'll laugh,  
We won't say goodbye,  
You will...

I love you,  
As does Raven,  
She loves you more,  
I hate you..

See you in hell, Bitch..

**_Starfire's POV_**

_Why do this?  
We were your friends,  
Were we not?_

The pain?  
I wish to stop,  
Please obey.

We were friends,  
I trusted you,  
Now you are bad?

I hate to fight,  
You know this?  
And you hurt us all..

Me the most...

**_Beast Boy's POV_**

_Rude you were,  
I never knew,  
The way you acted,  
You were new._

I should have seen,  
You were bad,  
But now you've let us,  
All become sad..

I hate you,  
We all do,  
We don't care,  
Whatever you do..

We hate you...

**_Cyborg's POV_**

_Why is it you went bad?  
What did we ever do to make you do this?  
We were your friends,  
When did you decide this?_

We loved you,  
Took you into our home,  
And this is how you act,  
And go against our wishes..

You used us,  
You're a filthy liar..  
I hope you die,  
Go to hell..

Leave Raven alone,  
How dare you,  
Try to seduce,  
Bring her into your life...

You slut..

**A/N: **Okay, that was a bit depressing and some people are out of character, well I couldn't really care less... This was their view on Alexis.. Sigh, I make them hate her, but then if you put yourself in their position, I guess I would too..

Eh, nevermind.. I kind of hate everyone so I'll shut up now before I cause more damage.. Anyways, Read and review!


	21. Chapter Nineteen: To Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Julia comes back in this chapter. I was thinking of ending this story in like five more chapters. If I do, I'll only continue it if I get enough reviews asking for it. I don't want to write something that people aren't gong to read. Anyways, I better get started..

Kira, I loved your poem so much, I had to add it to the beginning of the chapter.. Nice.. Ha-ha's? Heh, I'm so weird, well here is your poem.. Your first line doesn't match up with haikou settings though..  
_  
This story is really good  
Raven and Alexis is cute  
Kan-dees, continue._

I sprained my ankle  
It hurts like hell, that sucks bad  
That was pathetic

I suck at Haiku  
It's kind of funny ha-ha-ha  
ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Thanks to Egg Drop Soup for the review! I'm so happy that I was your first Teen Titans fiction, and to think, there is better! I don't know much about the series and it takes me so long to write stuff..

**_P.S. Everyone! Story is almost finished! _**

**Chapter 19: To Say Goodbye**

_Thank you.._

For saving me

And letting me become free...****

Raven stood up when she heard a voice in her head. She looked forward when the ally suddenly became full of light. Raven squinted when she saw the figure of a girl walk through the light, it was Julia. Her eyes were narrowed, her hair was flowing behind her angrily.

As soon as she exited the glow of light, it became darkness again and the figure was gone. Raven gasped. Did it not work? She stood up and ran forward, her hands infront of her hoping to find the figure she had used half her energy to bring back.

"Hello Raven," Julia said from behind Raven, a small smile was on her face as she hugged her tightly. "Thank you," She whispered in her ear as tears of joy ran down her cheek. She would never have thought that someone as harsh as Raven would do this.

Raven twitched in Julia's embrace but slowly gave up. She watched the tears run down the girl's cheeks as she looked over her shoulders at Alexis and Artemis who was easily defeating her fellow friends. "Let's go," Raven whispered in Julia's ear as they both nodded.

They never realized it until now, but their powers were quite alike. They held each others hand as they faced the Titans and the Fire and Ice sisters. With smiles on their faces, they looked at each other before they attacked.

Alexis looked up when she heard something, quickly alerting her sister that Raven had brought their twerp sister back. Artemis nodded as the two communicated without words. Artemis ran off to finish those two. But to let Raven suffer..

Alexis sent a fireball at the unsuspecting Starfire sending her flying back into the wall, watching her slid down and become unconcious. This was too easy, and didn't people ever learn? They were no match towards Alexis' power.

The fight continued for what seemed like an eternity. Starfire and some others were knocked out, now it was Alexis and Robin. They fought feircely, and Robin never even saw what was coming until it was too late...

"Die Robin," Alexis screamed as she slammed her fist into Robin, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as smoke engulfed him. You could hear a loud scream, an insane laugh... And as the smoke cleared away, Robin was gone..

Beastboy gasped as he stood up, steadying himself as he ran into an attack. Alexis easily defeated him too. Just with her touch she could easily destroy them. Again, you could hear the loud scream as he was turned to ash...

"Goodbye, Beast Boy.."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

He sat alone at the table, his fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden desk infront of them as he watched them fight on the T.V. infront of him. He watched Alexis easily destroy two of the Titans, and when he saw this he laughed.

His feet were kicked up on the wooden desk as he leaned back in his swivel chair. These two girls were doing better than he had expected. They didn't take as long as he thought, they were easily destroying their enemy in days...

His long black bangs covered his view as he played with something in his left hand. He watched the girls fight, his smile forming wider, his teeth were pointed. There was a soft tapping at his door as he ignored it. His maid wasn't going to bother him while he was watching this.

He banged his hands hard on the desk when he saw Raven throw something at his Artemis. She was his, and only. He didn't want her hurt.. And now, his anger rose as he kicked his feet off the desk and stood up, his cloak flew behind him as he went to his window.   
_  
Say goodbye, Titans.._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Artemis barely dodged the thing that Raven had sent at her. Her icey blue eyes were narrowed as she swiftly moved, slashing open Julia with a pointed piece of ice.. She had laughed when she heard the girl scream.

She watched the blood drip down her body from her grotesque cut, and she watched as Julia's eyes began to close as she slowly collapsed to the ground. She fell, her arms outstretched, and her last words were...

_Raven.._

Artemis looked over at Alexis and the two other Titans that were still alive. She ignored Raven as she made her way swiftfully behind Cyborg, raising her ice staff high, a point beginning to blossom on the end as she stabbed it deep into his hard drive.

She clung onto him as he ran, trying frantically to pull her off, but no... She wasn't going to give up. She ripped it out again as she jumped high in the air, throwing her hands down and watching as she covered Cyborg in hard ice.

As she came back down, she rose the staff high in the air, a look of happiness upon her face as she slammed the staff into him. He began cracking, the ice becoming cracked and shattered as it was destroyed beneath Artemis.

_One more Titan to go.. _

Raven was Alexis'...  
  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The man made his way down the streets, his cloak hiding his face to the people who watched him. He ran faster and faster as he looked down each ally looking for his one and only love... And the person who could have destroyed her..

He stopped when he saw the feirce battle. Ash was everywhere, a girl was dead on the ground and blood was dripping off of her. There was ice shattered, and two outlined figures on the ground.. Outlined in ash...He laughed...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Alexis and Artemis looked up when they heard the laugh, looking over towards where it had came from. Alexis heard her sister gasp and out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister point at the man. The man in her dreams..

_The one with short violet-black hair with long bangs that covered his dark green eyes..._

Before he could even move, Alexis moved in, her eyes narrowed with determination as she soared over him. He laughed, not realizing what she was doing...

He gasped when he felt two hands touch into his back, and he let out a scream when a burning sensation finally took over. He screamed through the smog, screaming at Artemis to help him. She stood there watching as her sister easily destroy the man..

He collapsed to the ground..

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"How could you?"

Alexis and Artemis looked up at the familiar voice of Starfire. She was using her powers to float, her eyes were slowly becoming green and it looked as if she was getting ready for an attack..

"How could you destroy us," She cried as she let the attack off. She screamed, hoping that it would hit them, make them feel the pain that they had made her feel.. She wanted them dead, she wanted them gone after they just destroyed her team..

She watched as it came in contact with the ground. It became cloudy and she flew higher to see if she hit her target. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see through the smoke as she flew higher and higher...She squinted her eyes as she saw nothing..

_Nooo!_

She screamed as she felt hands on her, sending her into oblivion as she felt the same burning sensation as her team. A cold sensation was going up her legs as she realized what was happened. She closed her eyes and let out one last scream before she was destroyed..

_All was left was Raven.._

**A/N: **Heh, okay.. That really sucked.. But next chapter is going to be REALLY emotional.. So don't forget to bring tissues, okay? I don't want you to cry on your keyboard and get electricuted.. Heh, I hate to admit it, but I would laugh..

Don't forget, if ya read, please review! And please no flames! Only helpful critism..

**Ja ne  
Konnichi Wa**


	22. Chapter Twenty: Forever In My Heart

**A/N: **Okay, well like I said in chapter 19, this is going to be kind of an emotional chapter. It's going to be Raven's death, well it's going to be really sad, or so I hope.. Well then, if it's sad, it has to be hilarious to me, well anyways, I'll get started..

_Chapter 21 will be the last chapter! I promise you that!_

**Warning To Everyone:**  
This is going to be a very emotional chapter. I advise you to get tissues if you cry over things, and Alexis will be very snotty in this chapter.. Yay, more reasons to hate her, eh?

**Chapter 20: Forever In My Heart**

_Alexis' POV_

I looked over at Raven now huddled in a corner. I could tell that she was scared as I walked slowly over to her. My sister had went home now, knowing that I could easily finish the job. I also didn't want her to see what I was going to do..

I watched as Raven looked up at me, her eyes narrowed, tears rolling down her cheek. She had just witnessed me kill off her team, I knew she would be sad. In my heart, I was a bit sad as well, but this was something I had to do.

It was my destiny..

She was sitting on the ground, her knees brought up to her, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she sobbed into her arm. I knelt down beside her, bringing my fingers to slide down her hood, to make her look at me..

She looked up, her eyes were narrowed at me, and I sighed. I moved my hands to touch her cheek, I wiped away her tears and our gaze met. "Raven," I whispered to her as I moved my face closer to hers. Closer to her ear.

"I've always loved you.." I whispered again. "I never used you, I promise you that. I loved you, Raven. If I knew that this would happen, I would never have done this.. I had to. It's my job," I whisper as I nuzzle against her.

I watched as she moved to touch me. I used my hand to push her away, and I saw the hurt that was brought in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her worries away, to be in her hold forever, but I know what I had to do, and I could not go against it.

"I want you to know, Raven," I whisper, "that whatever I do, that I love you. You'll stay forever in my heart." A tear ran down my cheek as I continued, "And I want you to know... that doing this is my job. I never wanted to do it, Ray.. But I have to.."

I stood up, her hand trailing off mine as she stood up. She didn't know what was going to happen. I never would have agreed to this job if I knew I had to do this. I close my eyes, leaning in, leaving a small kiss on her cheek as I back away again.

I watched her eyes widen as I moved in, my arms wrapping around her as I placed my hands on her back. She still wasn't aware of what I was going to do. A burning sensation took over, and I held onto her as I heard her scream, watched her wriggle..

_Alexis!_

Her last words was my name as I backed away. She lay on the ground, burn marks upon her as I begin to cry. I dropped to my knees as I held her in my arms. Why did I want to destroy the Titans.. Why? They were my friends..

I gasp as I watch Raven disappear in the darkness. I back away as I watch her body slowly plunge into the darkness. I stood up and looked down at the place where she had once been. A tear rolled off my cheek, leaving a small drop there.

"You'll stay forever in my heart.."

And then, I walked away...

**A/N: **Eh, that was short.. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it.. The next chapter is the ending, remember that! If you like Fruits Basket, read my Fruits Basket story, it's really good! Heh, anyways, see you next chapter..

**Ja ne  
Konnichi Wa**


	23. Chapter Twenty One: A Week Later

**A/N: **Okay, I feel so excited! This is the last chapter! Unless people want a sequel, I need to see more reviews! I won't write a story if I don't get reviews.. I have an idea for a sequel, but for me to write it, I need to know that lots of people wanna read it!

Anyways, I can't belive how fast this went.. Well here is the last chapter. I can't continue the plot for 27 chapters so sorry everyone!

**Chapter 21: A Week Later**

She sat quietly at the edge of the lake, her eyes looking over at the huge T-Tower that was out of use. The Titans were gone, and she enjoyed it. All except for the one person.. The one person who she loved, the one who she pretended was still alive..

_Raven.._

Alexis sighed as she ran her fingers through the cool lake, feeling the cold sensation go through her spread fingers. Her long red hair blew in the summer breeze as she looked down at the lake, smiling as she saw the girl who she loved looking back at her..

Was it all a dream? A dream that she created just to spite her? Alexis shook her head as her fingers continued to play in the cold water. The reflection of Raven disappeared as she ran her fingers through it. She wasn't there, but she was forever in her heart..

She remembered reading the article in the news a week ago. She remembered hearing her sister and all her family laugh and congratulate them on a job well done, but Alexis continued feeling guilty. She remembered the article so cleary..

Teen Titans Destroyed Forever, that had been the headline in the newspaper that she had snatched from her sister. She remembered the picture that was underneath the headline so cleary. The Titans all lined up, smiles all upon their faces and they waved for the camera..

Alexis dug through her pocket and brought out a crumped peice of newspaper. She glanced down on it before she uncrinkled it and looked down at it. It was the article she had ripped out of the newspaper when no one was looking.

Tears stained the paper, and some words were smeared, but she didn't care. She had hid pictures of Raven throughout her room, pictures that she would look at before she would go to bed. She remembered how she would cry herself to sleep..

_And yet, no one would hear her..  
_  
Maybe this was destiny? Maybe their god decided that Alexis deserved to feel pain after what she did, but if she knew it would end up like this, having to kill her one and only love... She knew she would not have accepted the job..

Her mind kept running the day over and over, and she knew how it was driving her to the brink of sanity. She remembered screaming at herself for seeing the memory of Raven and her, she could feel Raven's lips upon her own sometimes..

She purposely hurt herself throughout the week. She sliced up her arms wanting to feel more pain. Pain would take the memories away.. She sliced deep, she thought about killing herself... She tried many times to walk infront of cars, but they always stopped..

She wanted this to end, she wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare to find Raven still alive. To be able to hold her in her arms, to be free and become good. Why didn't she take Raven's advice the first time. Now she was all alone, in a world..

_Of Fire and Ice.._

**_THE END!_**

A/N: Hey, well this is the end. I hope I ended it okay.. Well even if I didn't, it doesn't matter.. If I do decide to make a sequel, be sure to notice that I added another chapter. It will be entitled Coming Soon.. Heh, but remember, I'll only do this if I get enough reviews saying it's good..


End file.
